The return of the Queen
by gxgirl-93
Summary: For 15 years the Kingdom of Spades has been missing their Queen. The King has never given up hope that his love will one day return to him and their Kingdom. But what happens when he does return with no memory of being a Queen, but instead a country. USUK, one sided FRUK
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the fifteenth anniversary of the Queen of Spades disappearance, and Alfred Jones the King of Spades was in the Royal library where his beloved Queen's clock was kept ever since the day he disappeared.

"Alfred. Alfred aru." The Jack of Spades, Yao Wang, stepped into the Royal library looking for Alfred, only to find that he was off in his own world.

Alfred snapped out of his thoughts to find Yao staring at him. "Oh sorry Yao."

"Aiyah you're more spaced out than usual today."

"Can you blame me Yao? It's been fifteen years since Arthur disappeared. I just want him back" Alfred was trying his hardest to hold back the tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes.

"I know aru. Maybe it's time that you accept that he's gone and is never coming back."

Alfred jumped up from his seat and grabbed the Jack by the collar of his shirt.

"I. Will. Not. Accept. His clock has not pointed to anyone else that means that he is still alive and still out there; and I will find him. I don't care how long it takes I. Will. Find. Him!"

Alfred released his grasp of Yao who quickly retreated out of the library, knowing that he had stepped on a landmine.

It took Alfred some time to calm down from what Yao had said to him.

Once he had calmed down he walked over to the pedestal where his beloved Queen's clock had been placed until his return.

Alfred touched the clock, just like he always did when all he wanted was Arthur back in his arms. And now that he was alone in the room again he let his tears fall.

"Where are you Arthur? Please, please come back. I need my husband back. I miss you. I miss you so much. Please just please come back to me."

* * *

 _"_ _Come back to me."_

"England. England!"

England awoke to find that he had fallen asleep during a G8 meeting with not a very happy German starring and at him.

"Sorry Lu-Germany." England said as he tried to regain his composure from after falling asleep during a meeting.

"Verdamit England I vould expect zhis from some of zhe others but not from you." Germany pinched the bridge of his nose, not exactly happy with how the meeting was going at the moment.

"Ohhhh Iggy's in trouble. Iggy's in trouble." America said from where he was sitting on the other side of the meeting table.

"Shut that damn hamburger mouth of yours America. I'm terribly sorry Germany it won't happen again."

The meeting carried on as usual with not much being got done between the countries. And all throughout the meeting England couldn't stop thinking about that voice that he heard. It wasn't the first time that he heard it. The tone of the voice never changed, it was always sad; always wanting to see him or someone again. And then his dreams would show him this castle but the people inside it, including the one that called to him and they all had blank faces to him; they all felt familiar to him but he could never figure out how. These dreams had been going on since England was a kid.

When the meeting was done England was packing up his notes when America walked over to him with his hands in his pockets. "Hey Iggy nice job falling asleep during the meeting. Totally wasn't excepting you to that dude."

England did his best to not visibly sigh at the young nation. "Do please shut up America. And would you stop calling me that."

"Jeez man I was just coming to see if you were ok. Cause you know it's totally not like you to fall asleep like that, especially during a meeting and all. Is everything ok?"

"Perfectly fine America. I'm just a little tired. And I bet that you're going to start calling me an 'old man' now." England wasn't going to tell America that someone was calling out to him in his dreams; it would make him seem crazier in the American's eyes than he already was.

"Well if you say so man. And well I would never call you that man." America shrugged his shoulders but didn't leave the side of the older nation.

 _"_ _Please, please come back to me."_

 _"_ _There's that voice again."_ England was distracted as he tried to think of where he had heard that voice from.

"Yo England dude you ok? You seem out of it." America waved one of his hands in front of England's face to get his attention.

"Sorry America I think I'll just go home and get some rest." England quickly finished packing up his stuff and then went to leave the meeting room.

"Oh ok then. Want me to . . . um . . . you know . . . make sure that you get back home ok." America said as he scratched the back of his head whilst not looking at the older nation.

England was shocked at what America had just said; he never did anything like that. "You're not going to take no for an answer are you?"

"Nope. A hero like me wouldn't won't something bad to happen to you." America gave his best smile as he answered England's question.

England finally let out the sigh that he had been holding back as America gave that annoying but loveable smile. "Fine then."

For England this was just a slightly good thing. He had gotten to the meeting thanks to one of his brothers giving him a ride and he really didn't fancy doing that again anytime soon.

The two of them then left the meeting room walking side-by-side. And when they got out of the building they both headed straight for America's car.

One awkward car journey later with not much talking done between the two nations and America and England had arrived outside England's house.

"Thank you for the ride America." England was about to get out of the car when America grabbed his arm.

"You know that if anything is wrong you can tell me." America said his voice full of concern.

England was slightly shocked. He didn't think that his former colony cared about him. "I will. And what is up with you today? You don't usually care about me this much."

"You know how I keep saying that I'm a hero?" America looked directly at England, not taking his eyes off of him.

"Unfortunately yes." England tried his best to not sound as if he was getting annoyed with the younger nation.

"Well there's only one person who I want to be a hero to."

"Who?" England was curious as to what America's answer was going to be.

"You England." America leaned over and kissed England on the cheek.

England's face reddened upon hearing this. He didn't think that it was possible that America liked him the way he liked America. "I really do like you England. And I want the two of us to . . . you know maybe . . . go on a date sometime."

England was left completely stunned by America's confession and just couldn't think of what to say to him in response.

"I don't expect to hear your response just yet, but please think about it."

And with that America let go of England's arm.

When England got inside his house he quickly took off his suit jacket and tie, and undid the top two buttons of his shirt, not caring that they had landed on the floor. He pulled out the gold chain that he always wore around his neck and held tightly in his hand the small object that hung at the end tightly in his grasp.

When he opened his hand he looked at the gold ring that was attached to the chain. He couldn't remember where he got it from, but knew that he had it ever since he was a kid.

He took the ring of the chain and looked at it. He knew that it had some sort of special meaning to it but just couldn't remember what it was. But for some reason something was telling him that he should put on his left ring finger.

England did what his instincts told him and as soon as the ring was on his finger it began to glow so bright that it could blind a person. England closed his eyes instinctively to block out the bright light.

When he next opened his eyes he found himself lying on a beach that he had never seen before.

* * *

 **A/N: first of I would just like to say sorry for the feels that appear in this chapter and well that won't be the last of them, there will be more to come in future chapter**

 **secondly the plot for this fanfic was based off of the Hetagame Diamontalia with some changes**

 **so I hope that you all enjoyed my new cardverse fic. I have some really amazing stuff planned out for this and I can't wait to get it down.**

 **favs, follows and reviews are all welcomed, please let me know what you think of this so far.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As England opened his eyes he tried his best to look around his surroundings.

"W-where am-" as he tried to push himself off of the sandy beach a wave of exhaustion hit forcing him to land on the ground with a thump.

Sitting lazily in a nearby tree were the two jokers Gilbert and Peter. Gilbert had his arms laced round the back of his head; one of his legs was dangling from the branch that he was resting on with the other leg acting as the only way to make sure that he doesn't fall out of the tree to easily. Peter was on the other side of the tree pulling at nearby leaves in the tree. He only stopped what he was doing when he heard the sound of a light thump; he looked to where Gilbert was on the other side of the tree.

"Hey Gil did you just hear that?" Peter says as he then looked in the direction that he heard the sound coming from.

"Hear vhat kid?" Gilbert opened one of his eyes and tried to look at the smaller joker.

"I think it was something along the lines of a thump. And I think it came in the direction of the beach." Peter jumped out of the tree and took a few steps in the direction he heard the sound come from.

"Ooooooohhhh sounds like something interesting might have just washed up. Let zhe awesome me go check it out." Gilbert also jumped out of the tree and started to quickly walk in the direction that Peter said he heard the sound coming from.

"Naha I heard it. I'm gonna check it out." Peter was doing his best to keep up with the taller joker.

"Vhatever. Zhe awesome me vill check it out." Gilbert started walking faster than the smaller joker in the hopes to beat him to their destination.

Unfortunately Peter was just as fast as Gilbert and the two of them were practically shoving each other as they were both borderline running. Both of them wanted to be the one to find out what it was that had brought some excitement into their day.

When they arrived at the beach Gilbert lost his excitement. "Zhis isn't interesting at all. It's just a person. Probably from some ship zhat sunk." Gilbert started walking back towards their tree hoping he could go back to enjoying his lazy day in the tree.

Peter walked up to the person to have a closer look at who they were. "Oh my Ace!" Peter leapt backwards as he saw who the person was.

Gilbert stopped in his tracks and looked back over his shoulder to the smaller joker. "Vhat is it kid?"

"It's Arthur." Peter started jumping up and down and pointing to Arthur's unconscious body.

"Zhere is no way in Deck zhat it's Arthur." Gilbert walked back over to Peter not believing what the smaller joker had just said.

"It is. I recognise jerk face, jerk eyebrows anywhere." Peter was still jumping up and down, not believing that Arthur was actually back.

"Shut up you stupid kid." mumbled England.

"See Gil, only Arthur says that to me after I call him jerk face."

Gilbert brushed away the blond bangs and saw the massive eyebrows. "Oh my deck it is Arthur. I zhink zhat we need to pay a visit to Spades."

"Oh boy, is Alfred gonna be happy to see him back." Peter started running around Gilbert and Arthur, jumping over Arthur's legs every time he got to them.

Gilbert grabbed Peter by his tail but the smaller joker just ran on the spot instead. "Oi Peter you head on first, I'll carry his majesty."

"Ok Gil I'll tell Alfred that we've got a surprise for him." And with that Gilbert let go of Peter's tail and he ran off in the direction of Spades, excited to tell the news to Alfred.

"Vhere in Deck have you been Arthur? Do you know how much Alfred has suffered because you've been gone?" Gilbert picked up England bridal style and followed after Peter. "On another note how much of an awesome entrance should zhe awesome me make when I arrive at zhe throne room."

* * *

In the throne room of the Spades castle Alfred was sitting in his throne with his left hand placed firmly on the arm of the Queen's throne, his grasp of it tightening with every second that passed by. Yao was trying his best to get Alfred to listen to the report about the recent harvest; he could tell that there wasn't any chance of getting any work done today of all days. With his earlier accident of stepping on a landmine and with the clear indication that Alfred had been indeed crying since then, he knew it was best to not have a go at him for not paying attention like he would normally do.

"Yao is this almost done? I would like to be alone." Alfred said with his voice full of sadness.

"Almost aru."

Alfred sighed and sunk in to the throne with one hand still on the Queen's throne and the other covering his eyes trying to suppress his tears till he was once again alone.

"Hello there Alfred and Yao." Peter said as he came running into the throne room of the Spades castle. The doors of the throne room quickly closed behind him.

"Aiyah just what we need a joker." Yao practically face palmed as the smaller of the two jokers showed up.

Alfred sighed as he saw that Peter was smiling. He just didn't want to be around anyone today but it seemed like everyone else had a different idea to him. "Whatever it is that you want kid could it please wait till another day, I'm not really up to dealing with the jokers today."

"Hmmmm nope this can't wait. Gilbert is on his way here with a surprise for you. I can say that it will definitely make you smile again." Peter was trying his hardest to not start jumping up and down again.

Alfred looked up at the small joker to see if he was joking. But Peter still kept that annoying grin on his face. "Are you joking kid. There is only one thing in Deck that could make me smile again. And unfortunately he is missing." Alfred shouted at Peter with tears threatening to fall from his eyes once again.

The doors to the throne room were then kicked open by Gilbert carrying something wrapped up in a blanket in his arms. "Zhe awesome me has arrived. Hey kid you tell Alfred about our surprise."

"Uh kind of Gil. He doesn't seem happy by the idea of a surprise." Peter scratched the back of his head remembering the small outburst that Alfred had not too long ago.

"Oh would you two shut up and leave already. I am not in the mood for dealing with the two of you." Alfred sunk further in the throne his hold of the Queen's throne finally gone, in favour of covering his face with both of his hands.

Yao was curious as to what Gilbert was carrying in his arms as he walked further into the throne room. "What are you carrying Gilbert aru?"

"It's not a what but a who, Yao." Peter was once again jumping up and down, excited to see what Alfred and Yao's reactions were going to be.

"Aiyah. Ok. Who are you carrying?" now Yao was starting to get annoyed with the two jokers.

Gilbert and Peter looked at each other with cheesy grins. Gilbert removed part of the blanket that surrounded the person in his arms to reveal a head of messy blond hair.

"So what aru?" Yao still didn't quite understand what was going on with the two jokers and why they thought some random person was meant to make Alfred smile again.

Alfred looked up at the person in Gilbert's arms. "It can't be."

He then looked closer at the person from where he was sitting and caught a glance of a quite large eyebrow. He leapt out from his throne and staggered his way over to Gilbert unable to grasp the situation right in front of him. "Is it really him?"

"It is." The jokers said in unison both smiling like a pair of idiots.

Gilbert handed Alfred the unconscious person. Alfred held on to the person tightly in his arms as he let his tears fall once again. "Yao. Yao it's Arthur. He's back. He's finally back."

"That can't be." Yao looked at the person in Alfred's arms. "Aiyah it is him."

"Where . . . where did you find him?" Alfred asked through his tears.

"He washed up on a beach in no man's land, not too long ago." Gilbert says as if it was just a normal everyday occurrence to him.

"Thank you for bringing him back. Sorry for shouting at you Peter." Alfred repositioned Arthur in his arms so that he would be easier to carry.

"That's ok, it was to be expected." Peter shrugged his shoulders happy to see that his and Gilbert's plan worked.

"Yao . . . I." Alfred started to take small steps towards the doors to the throne room whilst looking at Yao.

Yao could tell how Alfred felt right now and was more than happy to let him leave with his now returned Queen in his arms. "It's ok aru. Go."

"Thank you." Alfred left the throne in a blur, still holding on tightly to his dear Arthur who was finally back in his arms.

He made it to their room with minimal damage to the surrounding objects and castle servants along the way. Alfred carefully laid Arthur down on the bed, removing the blanket he was wrapped in and tucked him under the dark blue silk sheets. He pulled a nearby chair that was in the room next to the bed and sat down holding Arthur's left hand; Alfred lovingly caressed Arthur's hand and kissed his wedding ring.

"Oh Arthur I'm so happy that you've come back to me at last." This time tears of happiness ran down Alfred's face. He was beyond happy to have Arthur back in his life, and this time he would make sure that the two of them would never be parted again.

* * *

America was standing outside England's house, his hands inside the pockets of his signature bomber jacket. "England." He knocked loudly on the door of England's house hoping to get the blond nations attention. "Hey England you there man?"

There was no reply from England.

America knocked on the door again hoping that the fellow nation was just ignoring him or was taking his time to get to the door. "Come on England open up no one's heard from you in the last week dude."

There was still no reply from England.

"England." The worried feeling that America had felt was beginning to get worse. America tried to open the door. "Huh it's unlocked. That is not like England."

America step inside England's house and started to look for him. "England. England come on dude if this is a joke knock it off already man it ain't funny."

America made his way around the house picking up the discarded jacket and tie on the floor. _"It's not like England to leave his stuff on the floor. This is what he was wearing at the last G8 meeting."_

He made his way to the living room where he was hoping to find England passed out with a bottle of whiskey. But there was no England anywhere in the room.

 _"_ _The kitchen. Yeah the kitchen, he's probably making more of those so called scones."_ He left the jacket and tie on the back of the sofa as he quickly made his to the kitchen

America stepped into the kitchen bracing himself for another one of England's kitchen fires. "England, you better not have caused another kitchen fire dude."

He carefully entered the kitchen but at the same time he was ready to jump to the rescue. "W-what the hell he's not here."

America made his way further into the kitchen, heading directly for the kettle knowing that it was the best way to tell if England was around. "The kettle's cold. So he hasn't made any of that leaf water recently. I'll go check upstairs next."

As America reached the top of the stairs he began to check each room, becoming more and more frantic as each room held no answers as to where England was. He was even tempted to kick down the doors that were locked, but he then remembered that England had a set of keys to these doors in the desk in his study.

Now with the keys to the locked doors in hand the final rooms could now be checked.

After spending nearly two hours checking and re-checking every room in England's house, America pulled his phone out of his jean pocket, nearly dropping it doing so and called England cell phone number. The receiving phone went off inside the pocket of the jacket on the back of the sofa.

America got the phone out of the jacket and saw the number of missed calls that it had on the screen. Most of them belonging to him and then a good few from England's boss and then the odd ones from his brothers.

He thought of who he could call that might know England's where abouts. "France. France might know where he is."

America dialled France's number next and waited for the French nation to pick up the phone at his end. "Come on. Come on dude pick up."

 _"_ _Bonjour Amérique, how can the beautiful moi help you?"_ France answered his phone in his usual flamboyant manner.

America was glad to hear France's voice for once and quickly asked if he had seen England recently. "Hey France you haven't seen England recently have you?"

 _"_ _Non, I haven't had the pleasure of seeing Angleterre since the G8 meeting. Why do you ask?"_ France was wondering why the younger nation was asking him if he had seen England when he could just easily call the fellow nation.

America told France the situation. "No one has seen or heard from him since then."

 _"_ _He's probably just locked up in his house."_ France said with a wave of his hand on the other side of the call.

"Dude I'm inside his house right now. And he's nowhere to be seen. I've checked every single room more than once."

 _"_ _He might be at a local pub then."_ Even France was starting to get worried over the situation.

"Dude France, I found his house keys, wallet and cell phone. He wouldn't have left without those. And before you say anything else there is still the same large amount of tea in the kitchen; there has been no sign of any recent kitchen fires; the front door was unlocked; and most importantly the jacket and tie that he wore to the G8 were just lying on the floor when I walked in."

 _"_ _Mon Dieu. This isn't good. I think we should start calling the other nations have them keep an eye out for him."_

"Yeah good idea. I'll call Canadia first." At this point America was pacing the floor in England's living room.

 _"_ _You should stay there Amérique just in case he suddenly shows up."_

"Ok." America ended his call with France and quickly called his brother's cell phone number.

And so the world wide search began for the missing nation.

* * *

 **A/N: and the feels continue, don't say that I didn't worn you all.** **now the confusion begins, by that I mean England's confusion by what is happening.**

 **wow just wow you guys seem to be liking this quite a lot just after the first chapter I am really and genuinely shocked.**

 **just a little heads up for the next chapter England will stop playing sleeping beauty.**

 **favs, follows and reviews are all welcomed, please let me know what you think of this so far.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was late at night when England finally woke up again. This time when he tried to move he wasn't hit by another wave of exhaustion. He sat up in the bed he had been sleeping in, not noticing the sleeping figure sitting in a chair next to him. England looked around the room but couldn't see much in the darkness of the room.

"Bloody hell what happened?" England ran a hand through his hair in a vain attempt to tame his usual messy hair.

He started to reach over the nearby nightstand and then looked for a switch for a lamp, when he couldn't find it he gave a quick roll of his eyes and then went to climb out of the bed. "Oh it doesn't bloody matter, seems like I left the bloody curtains open anyway."

When England finally made it to the window he went to close the curtains but he ended up stopping in his tracks when he looked out the window. He saw that the window lead out to a balcony, he then stepped out onto the balcony shocked to see his surroundings.

 _"_ _This . . . this isn't London or anywhere in the British Isles for that matter. Where the bloody hell am I?"_ England placed his hands on the edge of the balcony as he took in his surroundings and trying to figure out where he was. _"I swear if this is another prank by my bloody brothers then they are going to swing from their bloody ballocks from Tower Bridge."_

England was too lost in his thoughts about how he was going to deal with his brothers that he hadn't notice someone else step out onto the balcony and he only noticed them when a pair of arms was wrapped around his waist causing him to jump out of his skin with a small shriek. He then felt that whoever was standing behind him place their mouth next to his ear.

"I'm so glad to see that you're awake my darling. I've missed you so much."

England quickly turned around so that he could see who it was that was talking to him. He was shocked to see that the person who was behind him was none other than America. _"America? Wh-What the Bloody hell? Why did you call me 'darling'? What is going on?"_

America? Cupped the side of England's face and pulled the smaller blond closer to him. "I have missed you so much my darling, my Arthur, my Queen." He started to pull England closer to him bringing their faces closer to each other.

When England noticed that both of their faces were close to touching, he quickly pushed the taller blond away from him. He needed answers as to what was happening and he needed them now. England knew that the person that was standing in front of him couldn't be the America that he knew as there was no way that he would be doing all of this stuff, especially when he had just confessed to him when they last saw each other. "Where the bloody hell am I? And what the bloody hell where you trying to do just then?"

Alfred took a hold of one of England's hands and brought it up to his mouth and then kissed the back of the others hand with a loving smile on his face. "You're back in Spades my love, back to where you belong. And am I not allowed to kiss my husband."

The America look alike once again kissed the back of England's hand sending his mind spiralling. " _What the fuck? What the bloody hell is this bastard going on about? Spades? Husband? He even called me his Queen earlier."_ As England continued to think about what was happening around him in such a short space of time it started to make his head hurt.

"My darling is everything ok? You must still be tired. Come on lets go back to our bed we can continue talking in the morning. Everyone will be so pleased to see that your back my darling Queen." Alfred cupped the side of England's face, his eyes full of concern for the other.

England finally snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the other pulling him back into the room that he had come from. In one quick move he removed the others hand from his own and then backed away as far as he possibly could from the other and then just glared at the taller blond. "Is this some sort of bloody joke? What is going on here? Just who are you and why do you keep calling your 'Queen'?"

Alfred was shocked by the sudden barrage of questions that the other had just asked him. "A-Arthur? My love what is wrong with you? Don't you recognise me?" When Alfred tried to step closer to England he found that the other to move away from him. "What happened to you? Ha . . . well to answer your questions, no this isn't a joke; I'm Alfred your husband and King. You're Arthur my husband and Queen. We both rule over the Kingdom of Spades together along with Yao who's the Jack. Now please Arthur my darling let's go back inside we can talk more in the morning. Hopefully then you might remember something."

England still couldn't understand what was being said to him by the one that called himself Alfred, but decided that the idea of rest was a good idea. He went back into the room but didn't head for the bed like Alfred did; instead he went over to a large plush sofa.

Alfred was down hearted when he saw that Arthur was going to sleep on the sofa instead of the bed but decided to let him do what he wanted as he knew what Arthur was like when he was being stubborn about something. Just before he climbed into the bed he grabbed a spare blanket and handed it to Arthur and then closed the doors to the balcony.

England accepted the blanket from Alfred. He wrapped himself up tightly in the blanket. England didn't go to sleep as soon as he wrapped himself in the blanket but acted as if he had.

When he could tell that Alfred was now fast asleep he sat up on the sofa and ran his hands through his hair as he thought about the situation that he's in. _"Oh this is just bloody great. I really hope that this is just some elaborate dream that I'm stuck in."_ England quickly looked over to where Alfred was sleeping. As he watched the other sleep he couldn't explain the feeling in his chest that made him want to hug the other to make him feel better. _"But . . .But if this isn't a dream then what is it? I mean is it possible that this is all real and that I'm not dreaming? If that is the case then why am I hear and well what's happened to this world's version of me? Alfred clearly thinks that I'm him and I'm obviously not. But I don't think I have it in me to tell him that. If he's just like America then I know what look he'll have on his face when I tell him the truth. Maybe . . . Maybe I can go along with it for the time being, but then the next question is can I be a Queen to a whole country? And what do I do if this world's version of me suddenly shows up? And what do I do if people start asking me questions that I'm not going to have a single answer for? Oh come on England you're a bloody nation for peats sake I should be able to think on my feet in any situation."_ England's thought continued to think up one question after the other without any answers to them. It eventually got to the point where his head started to hurt from all the questions. He gave a quite sigh before he tried to get back to sleep.

When morning finally came around Alfred was the first to wake up. He quickly looked around the room in a panic and took a sigh of relief when he saw the sleeping form on the sofa. _"Thank the jokers it wasn't a dream Arthur really is back."_

Once Alfred was dressed he left the room so that he could give the other the chance to finish resting up. As soon as he stepped out of the room he was greeted by the sight of Yao standing not too far away. "Good morning Yao."

"Good morning to you to Alfred. How is Arthur by the way?" Yao asked trying to hide the concerned tone in his voice.

"He woke up during the night. But there's a problem." Alfred found that he couldn't look at Yao, not sure on how to tell the other what he had learned last night.

"Problem? What kind of problem is there? We have Arthur our Queen back at last aru."

"But he doesn't remember a thing Yao! Not being Queen of Spades and he doesn't even remember me!" Alfred was on the verge of tears at the thought that the one he loved the most didn't know him anymore.

"Aiyah that is a problem." Yao noticed that Alfred was close to crying again and decided to supportive and give his King some words of encouragement. "It's ok aru. I'm sure that his memories will come back in no time we just have to be patient and help him to get his memories back."

Alfred brushed away the tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes. "You're right Yao. Arthur's memories will come back we just have to help him to do so."

"That's the spirit aru. You've waited fifteen years to have him back, now all you have to do is wait just a little bit longer and things will be back to normal aru. And I am sure of one thing Alfred."

"What's that Yao?"

"I'm sure that the first thing that Arthur will remember will be your smiling face when the two of you are together."

Alfred perked up at Yao's words now knowing that all he had to do was help Arthur get his memories back and in no time at all his Arthur would be back in his arms once again. With new found determination he went back into the room with Yao following close behind him, he went straight over to the sofa that the other was sleeping on to wake him up.

* * *

America was sitting in England's living staring at his phone in his hand hoping that the next time that his ringtone went off that it would be someone saying that they found England or even England himself saying that he needed America to come and save him from whatever situation that he was in. He only looked away from his phone when he felt the seat on the sofa next to him dip under the weight of another person, he looked in the vain hope that it might be England but when he saw that it was Canada he couldn't help but give out a defeated sigh.

"That I was England again eh?" Canada placed a cup of coffee down in front of his brother knowing that it might go untouched.

"Sorry I can't help it bro I'm just so worried about him." America clutched his phone tighter but not tight enough to break it under his super strength.

Canada took a sip of his own coffee. He felt distraught at the sight of his brother was in. "I know that you are America, that' why as soon as you called me I headed over here. Why don't you try and get some sleep? You haven't slept in a while. I'll let you know if someone calls with any news."

"Even if I wanted to I can't sleep bro, I'm too worried about him." America ran a hand through his hair as he sighed and then he slumped forward and rested his face in his hands.

Canada placed his coffee down next to America's. He then placed a hand on the other blonds shoulder and tried to think of what he could say to help his brother. "I know you are America but you won't be any good to anyone without any rest. I'm sure that England will be found soon. I mean this isn't the first time that he's gone missing for a short while."

At his brother's words America looked at Canada and felt anger towards the other. "A shirt while? A short while? It's been nearly three weeks since anyone has seen him!" America brushed off Canada's hand from his shoulder. "And on top of that I am the only one that can clearly say that they saw him last. I feel as if this is my fault; I told him how I felt about him. He probably ran off feeling disgusted towards me that his former colony could feel that way about him." America couldn't hold back his tears a moment longer and just let them fall.

Canada quickly wrapped his arms around his brother's shaking body. He didn't care that America cried onto his favourite red hoodie. He rubbed small circles on America's back as he cried. "It's not your fault America don't even think that it is. This can never be your fault."

Canada then heard his phone go off saying that he had received a text. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw that the text was from Prussia.

"Who is it?" America asked in between his tears.

Canada read the message out loud so that the other knew what was going on. "It's from Prussia, he says that he's check the Bremen area of Germany and there's no sign of England there."

When Canada didn't get any reply from the other nation he looked down and saw that he had finally fallen asleep. "Finally he's asleep." Canada moved his brother off of him and laid him down on the sofa so that he could rest properly. "Trust me America you'll feel better after some rest."

Canada then left the room to get a blanket or something for America. He got half way up the stairs when his phone went off for a second time. When he looked at his phone he that once again it was Prussia; he couldn't help but smile at the thought of talking to the albino nation. When Canada answered the phone he didn't get the chance to say anything before the other cut in.

 _"_ _Yo Canada how's zhings going at your end?"_ Prussia said and Canada could just imagine the cocky grin the other had on his face as he spoke.

"They could be better Prussia. America's taking all of this quite badly." Canada glanced back to the room that he left his sleeping brother in from where he was standing on the stairs, only just being able to make out his brother's sleeping form.

 _"_ _Ja it vas a shock to all of us vhen we heard zhe news. Zhat's got to be hard on you to, I hope zhat your bruder isn't being too difficult on you."_

"I'm fine Prussia, thanks for worrying about me. America's not too bad. It's just getting to do anything but stair at his phone; I only just got him to get some sleep right now."

 _"_ _Kesesese it was no problem Canada zhis is the awesome me zhat we are talking about here."_ There was silence on the Prussians end of the phone and Canada was worried that something had happened to the other nation. _"Birdie if you ever need someone over zhere to help you zhen all you have to do is ask und I'll be zhere faster zhan Italy vhen he's in retreat."_

Canada could feel his heart swell with happiness at Prussia's words. "I will Prussia thank you."

 _"_ _Ich liebe dich Canada."_

"Je vous aime à Prussia." Canada could feel his face warming up as he said those few words.

 _"_ _Gott you sound so sexy vhen you speak French. I gotta go now meine train is arriving."_

"Ok bye Prussia let me know if you find out anything."

 _"_ _Vill do. Awesomeness out kesesese."_

With that Prussia ended the phone call and Canada continued walking up the stairs with new found energy thanks to Prussia.

* * *

 **A/N: I** **would just like to thank all of you for being patient and supportive with me for this chapter, I have been quite busy with university lately so that means updates on all of fics are going to have to wait for a bit as I am currently writing my dissertation and that is taking up a lot of my time but I was able to get this and another fics chapter done eventually.**

 **little story when I was trying to think about how to write this chapter I was listening to the Supernatural Parody song and well that's how the 'what the fuck' line entered. also sorry that it took me so long to do this I have been busy and I wanted to get this chapter just right as so many of you were expecting something good when England woke up, I hope that I didn't disappoint you**

 **not gonna lie when I wrote this I got feels for what I was doing to America and well sorry if I hurt any of your feels but I did warn you back in the first chapter. and so to make up for the feels destroying in this chapter we now have PruCan.**

 **favs, follows and reviews are all welcomed, please let me know what you think of this so far.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

England was sound asleep when he felt a hand on his shoulder start to gently shake him awake. He tried to get away from the hand only for it to follow him, in the end he ended up smacking the hand away from his shoulder with half asleep words thinking that the offending hand belonged to one of his magical friends.

"Just five more minutes Flying mint bunny."

What England wasn't expecting was for someone to speak directly into his ear. "My darling you need to wake up now."

England woke up with a bolt as he looked at the person who spoke to him. _"Oh just bloody great this isn't a dream."_ He noticed that there was someone else in the room standing behind Alfred and when England looked at the new person he was not surprised by the person that he saw. _"Oh just great it's this worlds version of China. He must be Yao that Alfred mentioned last night."_

"Good morning my darling. I hope that you slept well last night." Alfred sat in front of the other blond hoping that his memories had returned during the course of the night.

England looked passed Alfred and to Yao. "You must be Yao the Jack, Alfred mentioned you last night. It is good to meet you."

Alfred was hurt by England's words and by his lack of response, but he didn't let it show on his face opting to keep smiling through the pain he felt with the smallest hope that it might help the other to remember something even the smallest thing.

"It's good to see you too Arthur and its good to have you back after so long." Now that Yao had the chance to speak to Arthur he could tell that he wasn't the same as when he last saw him, that something about him had indeed changed.

England was at a loss at what to do now. He kept trying to think as to what Arthur would do in this sort of situation but he kept on drawing a blank on what to say to Alfred and to Yao. The only thing that he could think of doing was getting out of the clothes that he was wearing that smelt strongly of sea water and into some clean clothes. "I don't suppose that there are some clean clothes for me somewhere."

"Ah yes they're over here in this dresser." Alfred walked over to the dresser and opened one of the draws and pulled out some of Arthur's clothes and then handed them to England with a smile on his face.

Yao went to head to the door but quickly looked back to Alfred. "Come Alfred let's leave Arthur to get dressed."

Alfred followed Yao out of the room without saying a word to Arthur. It was only after he had left the room and they had closed the door to the room did Alfred let his smile fall with a heavy sigh.

When Yao heard Alfred sigh he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It will be alright Alfred. We just need to give him time."

Alfred gently brushed off Yao's hand being careful not to hurt the others feelings. "I know that Yao, it's just . . . he doesn't seemed to have changed one bit since he disappeared. It's like he hasn't aged one bit."

Yao had to stop himself from pinching the bridge of his nose as it seemed that Alfred had forgotten something important once again. "Well that might be due to his magic; sorcerers don't really tend to age that much. As do those of us who are chosen to be Royals."

Alfred ran both of his hands through his hair as he listened to what Yao had said. "You're right Yao how could I forget something so simple? I mean Arthur was already a lot older than us when he was chosen to be Queen so it should make sense that he hasn't aged in fifteen years. I feel like a right idiot right now Yao."

"It's alright Alfred after everything that has happened not only over the years but the last day has been a lot to deal with." Yao did his best to once again comfort Alfred. He knew that until things went back to normal and Arthur got his memories back that he might be doing this a lot.

When England had finished dressing himself in the clothes that Alfred had given him he looked himself over in the mirror, quite surprised at how the clothes had suited him although he wasn't quite sure what to do with the small hat that he had been left with. _"What in the name of the Queen do I do with a hat this small? How am I even supposed to wear something like this?"_ England looked over the small hat one last time before deciding to give up on it. _"You know what I give up on this stupid thing. My counterpart in this world might be able to wear something like this but I most certainly can't."_

After England put the hat back down on top of the dresser he headed for the door not sure what to expect when he opened the door. When he did open the door he was greeted by the sight of Alfred and Yao talking to each other without either of them noticing that he was now standing with them. England had noticed that Alfred's face showed how pained and sad he was. He guessed that it was to do with everything that was happening.

When they finally did notice that he was now standing with them Alfred was quick to hide his sadden expression to one of happiness. In an instance England could tell that the smile was a fake one, meant to hide how he truly feels from anyone else.

When Alfred saw England he was quick to embrace him in a tight hug. "Even though it was only a brief moment but I missed you Arthur." When he pulled away from England he was beyond happy to have Arthur back to looking like he once used to. "Wait Arthur where's your hat?"

England did his best to try and get out off Alfred's hold but found that the other wasn't going to let go that easily. "I saw it as pointless, so I decided not to wear it. Now please let go of me Alfred."

"What? No, Arthur that hat is your favourite. Wait right here and I'll go and get it Arthur." Alfred finally let go of England as he went to go back into the room to retrieve the hat for the other.

 _"_ _Oh sweet lord this version of America is so persistent its border line annoying. I think I prefer the more arrogant version of America over this one."_ England grabbed Alfred by the elbow stopping him in his tracks. "Look I said it was pointless, so forget it Alfred."

Alfred looked back at England shocked by his words. He wanted things to go back to how they used to be before Arthur disappeared from his life, but it seemed like Arthur was making things difficult to do so. He wanted to tell Arthur that he had to wear the hat but he knew that it could lead to an argument between them that could cause Arthur to walk away from Alfred. Alfred looked over to Yao in the hopes for guidance on what to do in this situation. Over England's shoulder Alfred could see that Yao was giving him a look that was telling him to drop the whole thing and leave it. "Ok then if you don't want it that's fine. Whatever you want my darling."

At these words England let go of Alfred's elbow glad that the subject had been dropped at last. "Now I'm guessing that there is some sort of work that needs to be done or do Royals just sit around all day doing nothing."

"But you've only just got back, are you sure that you want to dive back into all that boring work? Why don't we just spend some time together Arthur?" Alfred gave England his best puppy dog eyes in the hope that it would work on the other blond as it had done so in the past.

England had to look away from Alfred as soon as he saw those puppy dog eyes. _"Bloody hell I can't look at him right now. Why do America and Alfred have to have the same fucking puppy dog expression? I've never been able to resist that look."_

"Actually" both Alfred and England looked to Yao as he stared speak. "there isn't much that needs to be done except this." Yao then reached into one of his sleeves and pulled out a white envelope.

As soon as Alfred saw the envelope he instantly recognised it. "Yao is that what I think it is?"

Yao nodded his head as he held onto the envelope. "It is Alfred. These are the plans that you wrote down years ago for what to do when Arthur finally returned to Spades; and I've already started on the plans that you wrote down Alfred."

England was confused as to what Alfred and Yao were talking about. "Wait what are you two talking about? You're both not making much sense right now."

Yao put the envelope back into his sleeve as he went to explain things to England. "Sorry Arthur. A few years after you disappeared Alfred wrote down a plan of what to do when you returned. And of course Alfred had planned something big and extravagant for your return that involves the other Royals from the other Kingdoms."

"Wait please don't tell me that you've already sent out the invitations?" Alfred asked being a bit worried about Yao's response.

"I already have Alfred and that means that you have to be nice to Clubs and that means you cannot start a fight with King Ivan." Yao replied with a tone that England noticed that was similar to a parent telling a child to behave. "And remember you did at one point practically beg him to search the whole of Clubs in the hope that Arthur might be there somewhere, so think of this as a way of saying thank you for helping and the same goes for Hearts and Diamonds."

Alfred couldn't help but pout like a child who had been told off by their parent. "Fine but if Ivan starts to provoke me then it's his fault not mine got that."

Yao let out a sigh. "I guess that will be a decent enough compromise. Now why don't we continue sorting out the plans for this ball?" with that Alfred and Yao started to walk away from England and started to talk about the plans that Alfred had wrote down years ago.

As soon as England heard what Yao had said he began to panic. _"Wait what? Oh no nonononono, a ball is a very bad idea someone there might be able to tell that I'm not the real Arthur and then how am I supposed to explain things and what will happens to me if that does happen? I have to stop it at any means necessary."_

England made sure that to catch up to the other two as quickly as possible. "Wait I don't think that it's a good idea."

Alfred and Yao stopped in their tracks as they looked back to England both a little shocked by the sudden outburst.

"Arthur is everything ok?" Alfred asked out of concern for his Queen.

Once again England had to think on his feet for something to say that wouldn't arouse too much suspicion on his actions to prevent this ball from happening. "Well it's just that . . . I don't think this ball would be a good idea . . . not until I get my memory back at least." England felt like it was a long shot but it was a shot that was worth a try in his opinion.

Alfred thought about what England had said and had to agree that it did make some sense. "Hmm you might be right Arthur we could hold things off for a bit." Alfred continued to think about what England had said but then an idea came to his mind. "But who knows the ball might actually help you get your memories back, especially when you see everyone again."

 _"_ _Damn it that is not how I wanted things to go. Well England you know the saying 'If at first you don't succeed, keep bloody trying until you do'."_ With that England caught up with Alfred and Yao in the hope that he might be able to convince them otherwise on this ball that they seemed so adamant on having.

* * *

 _Ring ring ring click_

"Oh hey Norway it's Romania." Romania smiled at his end of the phone call as the Nordic nation picked up his phone at the other end.

 _"_ _Romania I know it's you, I do have caller ID. How else do you think I keep Denmark from constantly annoying me each day?"_ Norway said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was tired after spending hours looking for England without much luck in locating the missing nation.

"Yeah sorry about that. Are you having any luck looking for England?" Romania asked as his smile dropped as he thought about the disappearance of one of his friends.

 _"_ _No I'm not and I've got every one of my trolls out looking for him. What about you Romania, any luck your end?"_ Norway could tell that Romania was concerned for the well-being of their friend and fellow nation.

Romania sighed at his end of the phone. "No. No luck here either." Romania was silent for a brief moment before he continued to speak to the other nation. "Norway I've been thinking about this whole thing with England disappearing. What if this whole thing is that he's gone and messed up another spell?"

 _"_ _That is a possibility, especially seeing how his brothers do like to mess with his spell books. But how are you going to prove that is the case?"_

"Well that is the reason why I called you. Norway why don't you go to England's house and see if there's anything that you can do to help in the search for him there. I mean I would go but you live closer to England and I'm still looking around my country for him just in case because this is only a theory that I have. And you are better at that type of magic than me."

 _"_ _Sure Romania I'll go to England's house and see what I can do to help."_

"Thank you Norway." With that Romania ended his call and then pocketed his phone. "I sure do hope that you can find him Norway and bring America some relief after nearly two months of him being gone."

* * *

 **A/N: yikes sorry that it's been a while guys I've been busy with my new job and I've been fighting a big case of writers block for all of my fanfics but I was able to kick some ass long enough to get this chapter and another one done.**

 **not that much angst in this chapter so all of our feels can have a break and recover from the previous chapters.**

 **I just couldn't resist putting the magic trio in this, they are my fav trio and well it just works in this fanfic.**

 **also I just want to say that I do have a tumblr (also gxgirl-93) page that I have been thinking about using for my fanfics, like posting progress or sneak peaks of what is going to happen and you guys can ask me questions about my fanfics or give your theories of what is going to happen or words of encouragement.**

 **favs, follows and reviews are all welcomed, please let me know what you think of this so far.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two days had passed in the Kingdom of Spades and England had had no luck in cancelling the ball that Alfred had planned. Every time that he thought of an excuse that he thought was good enough Alfred was always able to work his way around it. It seemed like Alfred was adamant on having this ball which was not what England wanted to happen, but if there was nothing that he could do to stop then he would make sure that Alfred would be happy during it.

It was the day of the ball and as the sun's rays passed through the window into the room; England slowly woke up in the bed finding that there was an added weight on his body. He looked to where the added weight was coming from and saw that Alfred was clinging to him in his sleep. Over the last two days Alfred had been able to somehow convince England to sleep in the same bed as him. _"Damn it why does he have to be so clingy in his sleep."_ England tried his best to wriggle out of Alfred's grasp but that only seemed to make the other hold onto him even tighter, eventually England gave up and just let Alfred hold onto him. _"What made me agree to share a bed with this oaf? Although this does kind of remind me of when America was young and he would demand to sleep next to me at night."_

England was so lost in his memories of when America was young that he didn't notice that Alfred had woken up and was now looking at him and the smile that was on his face.

Alfred took himself off of England and then placed his hands on either side of the smaller blonds head there by pining him down onto the bed. He looked at the other with a half mischievous smile on his face. "What has got you smiling so beautifully in the morning my love? Did you remember something?"

England had to push Alfred away from him in order to get him away from him as to prevent anything from happening as England was keen to get back to his world without damaging anything in this world. "No I didn't Alfred." When England saw the hurt look on Alfred's face he felt bad for the other once again. It was becoming routine that every time that Alfred saw him he would ask if he got his memories back and every time he would have the same sad disappointed look on his face. "Memories don't come back to a person that easily Alfred. You need to give it time and stop asking every five minutes or whenever you see me."

"I'm sorry Arthur." Alfred grabbed a hold of one of England's hands and lifted it up between the two of them. "It's just that every time I see you I can't help but hope that you might remember something about me, about us. But you are right I need to be patient. I'm sure that you'll remember soon my love. Now come on we need to get ready the guests for the ball will be arriving soon."

At the thought of the guests England wished that he had done a better job of trying to convince Alfred that the ball had been a bad idea. But seeing as how it was going to happen then he might as well go along with it.

It was just after mid day when the first lot of guests had started to arrive and as England stood off to one side to watch as the guest arrived, making sure that he was out of view from everyone he wasn't even the least bit shocked when he saw the Royals from Hearts arrive and this worlds version of Germany was leading the trio with Japan and Italy not far behind, actually Italy was standing very close to Germany.

From where England was standing he could only just about hear what was being said between Alfred and the guests as each one of them arrived. The main thing that he was listening out for was the names of this world's version of the nations that he knew.

When he saw who this Ivan person was that Yao and Alfred had mentioned a couple of days ago he could understand why they didn't get along. _"I should have known Ivan is this worlds Russia. I should have known. Those two won't ever get along no matter what universe that they are in."_ England soon left his little hiding spot not long after the Royals from Clubs had walked past him, not knowing that he was there and headed back to his and Alfred's room to wait until it was time for the ball to start.

Alfred and Yao were both left standing waiting for the last of the Royals to arrive, the Royals from Diamonds.

Yao stretched his arms above his head as he started to grow tired of waiting for the Diamonds Royals to arrive. "And as usual Francis is late to arrive aru."

"It is annoying how he does this all the time." Alfred looked at his pocket watch and saw that it was almost time for the ball to start. "If you don't mind Yao I'm going to go and get Arthur if you don't mind waiting here for the late comers."

"Sure Alfred I don't mind it is one of the jobs of the Jack after all. Now go, spend some time with Arthur before the ball starts." Yao watched as Alfred walked away with a smile on his face.

It was a little while longer before Yao saw a group of people walking towards him. He could easily tell that from the overly flashy clothes that the Royals from Diamonds had finally arrived. "Ah Francis, Lily, Vash thank you so much for coming all the way to Spades."

"Ah bonjour Yao it has been a long time since I last saw both you and Spades. I never thought that I would ever see them again in my life. Might I ask what has caused Alfred to throw such a big party?"

"I'm afraid that is something that you have to wait for as it is a surprise."

Francis, Lily and Vash all started to make their way into the castle each wondering as to what the surprise that Yao mentioned was. Lily looked to her brother as she asked him a question. "Big brother you don't think that Arthur has returned to Spades."

Francis cut off Vash before he even had the chance to give a reply to his sister. "Oh Lily I highly doubt that is the case. He's been gone for fifteen years now and what would be the chance that he would show up just like that after all these years?"

As Alfred walked back to his and England's room he had to stop himself from running from the pure excitement that he felt at the thought of getting to dance with Arthur once again. When he got closer to the door to the shared room he no longer cared about not running and quickly closed the distance between him and the door that separated him from Arthur.

Alfred quickly but quietly opened the door to the room as to not alert England that he was entering the room. What he saw when he opened the door nearly took his breath away.

England was sat on the sofa whilst looking out the window with his head resting on the back of the sofa. The sun shining into the room caught his hair and made it look as if it was glowing like a halo. Alfred was at a loss for words at the sight before him as it reminded him of the days from before Arthur disappeared. It was unfortunate that as Alfred closed the door to the room; the door creaked alerting England that he was no longer alone in the room.

England looked to the wondering who it was who had stepped into the room with slight worry, he relaxed once again when he saw that it was only Alfred. "It's just you Alfred. Is everything ok? You kind of look like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh sorry Arthur it's just . . . you looked quite beautiful with the sun shining behind you like that. Just like the angel that you are." Alfred slowly closed the gap between him and England until he reached the sofa that the smaller blond was sitting on.

Alfred sat on the sofa so that he was facing England and as he did so he cupped one side of England's face, his thumb brushing over the other blond's cheek. "I know that I've said this a lot over the last couple of days. But I really did miss you Arthur. When you where gone it left a whole in my heart that couldn't be filled by no one else than you. A feeling of longing to be together again that couldn't be explained. I never gave up the hope that one day you would come back to me, come back into my life once again."

Alfred leant in towards England slowly closing the gap between them in the hope that the smaller blond wouldn't noticed what he was doing.

England noticed that the feel of Alfred's hand was different from the feel of America's had but he could tell that both of them were expressing the exact same feelings. He was so lost in the similarities of the feelings that he didn't notice that Alfred's face was only inches away from his own. When England finally noticed he was quick to get away from Alfred as quickly as possible, which he did so my nearly leaping off of the sofa and when he looked back to Alfred he noticed the hurt look on his face and he felt hurt himself by what he had just done. "S-Sorry . . . isn't it about time that we head down for the ball?"

Alfred was silent as he made his way to the door to the room. It was only after he opened the door and went to step out of the room did he finally look back at England. "You're right it is best that we head down to the ball room now."

England couldn't really explain why but he felt like he had hurt himself when he had hurt Alfred. _"Oh get a hold of yourself England. It is only because he looks like America. That is all and nothing else. Do not get attached to him or this world as you will make sure that you get back to your own world and soon."_ With that England left the room and made sure to catch up to Alfred as quickly as possible as he was still learning his way around the castle and needed the taller blond to help guide him around.

When the two blonds arrived at the ball room England could clearly hear everyone that was inside the room as if he was already in the room with them. Without noticing it England reached out and grabbed Alfred's hand and squeezed it.

Alfred was happy that Arthur had reached out to him and gave the others hand a squeeze back. "Don't worry Arthur everything will be ok, they'll be so happy to see that your back. And I'll be right by your side the whole time I promise."

Alfred then let go of England's hand only to quickly link their arms together instead; he then nodded his head to the two castle servants standing either side of the door who opened the door to the ballroom allowing Alfred and England to walk in with their arms linked with each others.

As they both stepped into the ballroom everyone that was in there all stopped talking at the sight that was before them. Alfred stepped to one side but still kept his and England's arms linked together. "Everyone thank you for being here today as Spades welcomes back our Queen, Arthur Kirkland."

There was silence for only a brief second before loud cheers echoed throughout the ball room. As England listened to the cheering he couldn't help but feel bad for all of these people; he wasn't the real Queen just someone who looked like him. _"Stop. Just stop cheering. I'm not who you think am I. I'm not Arthur. I'm not even meant to be here. This is all a big mistake."_

Despite how he felt on the inside England did his best to not let it show to the people around him and especially Alfred. After what had happened earlier and with the memory of the hurt expression on Alfred's face still fresh in his mind England felt some determination to make sure that the taller blond was happy and not just looking happy to others but truly happy.

At Alfred's notion music started to ring throughout the ballroom and the guest paired up as they began to dance. Alfred finally let go of England's arm only to extend a hand out to him. "Care to dance with me Arthur?"

England hesitantly took Alfred's hand. "Of course Alfred." once he placed his hand in Alfred's he was led into the middle of the ballroom where the two blonds danced with each other.

When the song ended both Alfred and England left the middle of the ballroom and made their way to the side of the room where they met up with the visiting Royals who were all shocked to see England next to Alfred.

Francis was the first of the Royals to speak to Alfred and England. "Well I must say that this was not what I expecting to happen. But I must that it is nice to see you back again Arthur after all these years."

England felt an instance disliking towards Francis. _"No matter what he is nothing but a bloody frog and a nuisance in my life."_

Ludwig was the next to speak. He took a step forward and placed a hand of Francis's shoulder. "Francis is right it is good to have you back Arthur. Zhings just haven't been zhe same vhilst you vere gone."

Feliciano then bounced up next to Ludwig. "Ve ve Ludwig is right Arthur. Nothing was the same without you around, especially Alfred. He just wasn't the same; he never smiled once. But~ now your back and he's smiling again."

At Feliciano's words England felt a pang in his heart knowing that if he was able to find a way back to his world he would just ending up hurting someone; someone who had already been badly hurt at the loss of someone precious to him.

Alfred was about to speak when once again music started to ring throughout the ballroom, and before he had the chance to ask England to once again dance with him when Francis quickly cut to the chase. "Sorry but I hope that you don't mind if I have the next dance with Arthur." Francis then offered a hand to England who was hesitant to take it.

 _"_ _I don't know if this is a good idea. I don't get along with France but there is a chance that Arthur and Francis might. Am I willing to take the chance to get it wrong and reveal that I am not the true Arthur."_ England had to think quickly on his feet. He decided to take the chance as he accepted Francis's hand.

As Francis led England back to the middle of the ballroom he looked back to Alfred who was slightly stunned by England being snatched away from him. "Do not worry mon ami this is just a simple catch up between old friends."

As they danced England felt as if he had chosen the right option; but that feeling was soon gone when Francis whispered something into his ear. And it was something that he had been dreading that would happen. "I know that you are not the real Arthur you imposter."

* * *

 **A/N: first of all I would just like to say that I had actually got this chapter done weeks ago but I am only now just able to share it with all of you now as I've had no internet until today.**

 **the angst is slowly returning so get your feels ready folks cause it isn't going to be kind to anyone. and now even England is starting to be affected by some of the angst.**

 **how does Francis know that England isn't Arthur well you'll just have to wait and see what happens but I will say this . . . I hope it will turn out as good as I want it to.**

 **favs, follows and reviews are all welcomed, please let me know what you think of this so far.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a nightmare come true for England, like the whole world around him had just come to a complete standstill. He couldn't believe what Francis had said to him, how he had been able to see right through his charade and know that he wasn't who he said he was. But he wasn't going to give Francis the satisfaction of being proven right.

"W-what are you talking about Francis? You aren't making any sense, I am the real Arthur." England did his best to keep up with Francis leading him in the dance but found that every now and then his steps would falter as he tried to think up a plan that would save him from the nightmare that he had wound up in.

"Non you are not and do you want to know how I know? The real Arthur would never have agreed to dance with me."

"Well . . . that is because I don't exactly remember you or anyone here."

"Playing the memory loss card will only get you so far you imposter." Francis glanced back towards Alfred and then looked back at England. "Poor Alfred he has waited so desperately for his Arthur to return to him. You are only going to hurt him again you know that, and when that happens it will be the end of Spades. Alfred can't cope much longer without Arthur by his side not after fifteen years."

At Francis's words England felt like the air had been squeezed out of his lungs. He didn't know why but that thought of Alfred devastated him to his core.

As the song came to an end England separated himself from Francis and made his way for the nearest exit from the ballroom. On his way out he quickly passed Alfred and quickly gave an excuse for him suddenly leaving. "I . . . I just need some fresh air."

When England made out of the ballroom he found himself in the gardens. Ahead of him he could see a fountain that stood in the centre of the gardens. He made his way over to the fountain and sat down on its edge and looked at his reflection in the water.

"What am I doing? I'm not Arthur. I never will be. I should have been honest with Alfred from the very start. I want to tell him the truth but what if I do hurt him like Francis said I would." England then grasped his chest feeling his heart ache at the thought of happening. "And why do I feel so pained at the mere thought of it? He's not my America so I shouldn't care about him enough for it to hurt me like this."

As he continued to look at his reflection England couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching him. England looked around at his surroundings worried that Francis might have followed him out into the gardens; but as he looked he saw that there was no one with his sight but the feeling of being watched still lingered. England decided to ignore this feeling as he thought that he was just being paranoid and turned his attention back to the waters in the fountain.

England let one of his hands rest in the waters of the foundation finding that as soon as he did so he felt an overly calm sensation and a feeling of warmth spreading throughout his body despite the initial cold sting of the water upon the first touch of the water's surface.

England was so lost in the feeling that the water was giving him that he didn't notice someone sit down next to him. "Arthur."

England turned around to look at the person next to him and saw that it was Alfred who had come to join him. "A-Alfred what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same question Arthur. You've been out here for nearly an hour, aren't you cold sitting out here?"

It was only when Alfred asked him did England notice how cold the air around him truly was. "I-I hadn't noticed how cold it was until now."

Things were quite between Alfred and England that was until Alfred moved closer to the smaller blond. "Why did you come out here in the first place Arthur? Did Francis say something to you?"

England didn't want to tell Alfred what it was that Francis had said to him, he didn't even want to remember the whole conversation in fear of the pain that it would only cause him once again. "No it was nothing to do with Francis . . ." England tried to think of an excuse that Alfred would buy without batting an eyelid at. "I . . . I was just a little light headed that's all. I just needed a little bit of fresh air is all don't worry Alfred I'm fine."

Alfred tilted his head over so slightly at England's excuse, not completely buying it as a valid reason. "I know you Arthur. I know when there's something wrong you can trust me and no matter what the reason is I will always stand by you till the very end of time."

This time it felt as if England's heart had skipped a beat and this time it was caused by Alfred's kind words to him. To England it was starting to feel like his heart was betraying him and it didn't help when Alfred was being so kind to him. England decided to try and push Alfred away from just a little bit, not physically he couldn't bear to do that again a second time today. "You wouldn't understand Alfred no one could ever understand what it is I have to go through."

"Then lean on me Arthur. I can be there for you no matter what it is. We've always trusted and supported each other from the moment that we met."

England hadn't realised how much of an open book that Alfred and Arthur were to each other, but he knew that there must have been some secrets between them. "I doubt that Alfred you probably don't even know what kind of person I truly am."

"I do Arthur. I know that you are a sorcerer and of the magic that you posses."

To say that England was shocked was a bit of an understatement, he looked at Alfred for only a brief second before looking away again with certainty that Alfred treated Arthur the same way that America treats him day in and day out for the last couple of centuries. "And I bet you make fun of me for it every single day."

Alfred cupped one side of England's face and forced the other blond to look at him. "I would never do that to you Arthur. I care too much about you to even think about doing something so horrible to the one that I hold so close to my heart. I love you magic or no magic Arthur."

Once again England's heart skipped a beat at Alfred's words and he could also feel his face warm up as blood rushed to his face. _"Wh-What kind and loving words. I can tell that Alfred does truly love Arthur and that is what hurts me so much. Those words are meant for Arthur not me and it will devastate Alfred if he ever does find out. . . I will make sure that he doesn't find out until I know what happened to Arthur. Until they are reunited at last."_

Alfred let go of England's face and stood back up and looked back to England after briefly looking back to the castle. He held out his hand to England with a reassuring and confident smile on his face. "We should go back inside. And know this Arthur no matter what happens you will always have me by your side."

"Of course Alfred, and thank you." England took a hold of Alfred's hand and with renewed determination he headed back into the ballroom at Alfred's side. But not before he looked back towards the fountain when he heard something or someone.

 _"_ _England."_

Alfred had noticed that England had stopped walking and looked in the direction that he was. "Is everything ok Arthur?"

England dismissed what he heard and turned his attention back to Alfred. "I-It's nothing I just thought that I heard something that is all."

With that Alfred and England re-entered the ballroom and this time England made sure to stay close to Alfred's side and not let Francis go anywhere near him or let what he said get to him for the rest of the night.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since Norway had joined America and Canada at England's house. But all that it had really done was put America even more on edge about everything. He never really understood this whole magic thing that England would constantly go on about with the Nordic nation. So to think that something that he had no understanding of, no way of using was involved in the nations disappearance made him more on edge than he already was and made him feel even worse about himself as there was nothing that he could do to help and had to rely solely on Norway for help.

America and Canada were both standing around Norway as the Nordic nation prepared yet another spell that would hopefully detect the missing nation. America couldn't help but fidget as he watched the older nation work. "Dude seriously how much longer is this going to take."

Norway's patience was starting to wear thin with the young nation and was starting to think of ways to get back at Romania for saying that he should be the one to come here. "Patience America patience, magic takes it's time to work not all magic happens in a blink of an eye."

"I know you've said that for like the millionth time dude. But can't you make this magic stuff work any faster."

"The speed of the magic all depends on the spell America and because this is a detection spell it will take some time as it searching every possible place for England."

America was about to say something but Canada stopped him so that the older nation could work in peace without being pestered by pointless questions.

It was a good couple of hours before Norway's spell yielded results. But unfortunately it was not the results that none of them especially America were hoping for. "This . . . this can't be?"

Canada looked at what Norway was looking but found that he couldn't heads or tales of it. "What is it Norway?"

"England isn't anywhere in this world. But that just can't be possible."

"Wait what do you mean 'this world'? Does that mean that he's on another planet? Dude I've gotta call Tony and see if any of his alien buddies have seen him." America quickly pulled out his phone to make a call but was quickly stopped when Norway took the phone away from him.

"That's not what I mean America. What I mean is that he isn't in this dimension that's why no one can find him."

America was shocked by what Norway had said. He had believed in alternate dimensions but never knew that one actually existed. "So England is another dimension?"

"It would appear so but that in itself holds a problem."

America had relaxed in the fact that they now finally had an idea as to where England was but at Norway's words he found himself on edge once again. "Wait what do you mean? Surely all you have to do is bring him back and things can go back to normal?"

Norway shook his head from side to side before he explained things to America. "It's not as simple as that America, my magic isn't really capable of doing something like that." Norway could see that America was about to interrupt him once again but quickly stopped him. "And before you ask neither can Romania. The only one that could was England himself. The only thing that I can do is show us which dimension it is that he is in . . . but it will take me sometime to do so."

Canada could see the look o his brother's face and could tell that he was getting worried again. "It's ok Norway take your time."

Norway then went about readying another spell, one that this time would allow them to see where England was.

It was sometime before Norway finally had the spell ready which was a relief to not only America but Canada to. As they waited for the spell to be ready America had become paranoid as to what sort of dimension that England was trapped in. He had come up with all sorts of ideas of what could be happening to England in this other dimension. It had ranged from being chased by wired creatures to having to blend in with how the people of the dimension look like and behaved.

When Norway had everything for the spell ready he stood in front of a mirror with all of the spells ingredients in front of him. "This should allow us to see where England is." He could tell that he was going to have to explain how the spell works to the two brothers. "This mirror is a scrying mirror it will allow us to see England but we won't however be able to talk to him." Norway combined the ingredients together and then began to recite the spell.

Both America and Canada watched with fascination and anticipation as to what Norway was doing. America wouldn't admit it but he was scared as to what he would see. He could only hope that England was somewhere safe.

When Norway had finished the spell the trio waited with baited breath as the mirrors surface began to ripple.

As the mirrors surface began to settle America could help himself as he pushed pass Norway to get closer to the mirror as it showed the missing nation. America was relieved as it looked as if England was safe and sound; he was slightly concerned with what England was wearing but he didn't care if it meant that he was safe. He watched as England looked around his surroundings but then back to him even if the other nation didn't know it.

America reached out to the mirror at the same time that England reached his hand out to him. "Don't worry England I'll find some way to get you back no matter how long it takes me. I'll prove to you that I can be a hero and bring you back home safely."

"America he can't hear you remember." Norway said to remind the young nation.

America looked away from the mirror and at Norway all the while keeping his hand firmly on the mirror. "I know and I don't care if he can't I will find a way to get him back. Wait what the?" America's attention was drawn back to the mirror as he saw someone sit down next to England and he couldn't believe that the person looked exactly like him.

Both Norway and Canada were shocked for words at the sight before them in the mirror. An exact copy of America sat down next to England and started to talk to the nation. But unfortunately they weren't able to hear what they were saying.

America desperately turned to face Norway his hand leaving the mirror. "Is there any way that we can hear what they are saying? Please Norway."

Norway quickly approached the mirror and added an extra ingredient to the spell, one that allowed the three of them to hear what was being said between England and America's look alike.

 _"_ _I know you Arthur. I know when there's something wrong you can trust me and no matter what the reason is I will always stand by you till the very end of time."_

 _"_ _You wouldn't understand Alfred no one could ever understand what it is I have to go through."_

Alfred was confused by the names that England and his counterpart were calling each other. He just didn't understand why England wasn't well England but this Arthur and why his counterpart was called Alfred.

 _"_ _Then lean on me Arthur. I can be there for you no matter what it is. We've always trusted and supported each other from the moment that we met."_

 _"_ _I doubt that Alfred you probably don't even know what kind of person I truly am."_

 _"_ _I do Arthur. I know that you are a sorcerer and of the magic that you posses."_

 _"_ _And I bet you make fun of me for it every single day."_

In an instant America regretted every time that he made fun of England for his belief in magic and calling his magical friends stupid.

America felt anger at his counterpart as he watched him cup one side of England's face and made the smaller blond look at him. _"I would never do that to you Arthur. I care too much about you to even think about doing something so horrible to the one that I hold so close to my heart. I love you magic or no magic Arthur."_

 _"_ _We should go back inside. And know this Arthur no matter what happens you will always have me by your side."_

 _"_ _Of course Alfred, and thank you."_

America was shocked when he saw that England started to walk away with his counterpart. He desperately called out to England in the hope that he would hear him. "England. England! Wait England come back don't go with him. Come back England." But he knew that it was fruitless but he couldn't help but call out to England again and again hoping that there was some way to get through to him.

With one last attempt America pressed his forehead against the mirror and called out to the other nation as he tried to hold back his tears once again. "England."

As soon as England was out of sight the spell on the mirror vanished. America reluctantly pulled himself away from the mirror and brushed away a stray tear that had escaped the corner of his eye.

Canada was quick to place a hand on his brother's shoulder to try and comfort him. He knew that things had just gotten even more difficult for America and he knew that he would have to be strong for the both of them.

America was grateful for his brother being there for him and knew that if Canada wasn't here then he would have broken down a long time ago. He might call himself a hero, but right now Canada was more of a hero than he was.

After a few minutes America was able to finally look to Norway. Even though the older nation very rarely showed any sort motions America could tell that even he was upset at the whole situation. "Norway is there anything that you can do?"

"I already told you America only England is capable of something like dimensional magic. There isn't much that I can do than what I've already done."

Canada could see the look of devastation on his brother's face and then looked to Norway. "Please are you sure that there isn't anything you can do? Anything will do."

Norway was quite as he thought of anything that could be of help to them. "Hmmm . . . the only thing that I might be able to do is to try and open a portal to that dimension. But I can't guarantee as to where it will open to. And it probably won't be safe to send someone through . . . we could only hope that England finds it in the other dimension and makes it safe to travel through. "

America looked at Norway with renewed determination burning in his eyes. "No! I will go through and bring England back. I don't care about the dangers, I will bring him back."

* * *

 **A/N: oh I have been waiting to write the events of this chapter for some time and i'm happy with how they've turned out and this is the longest chapter of this fic so far, well that would mainly be because there was just so much that I wanted to put into this chapter.**

 **the feels are slowly returning people so I hope that you are all ready I know that i'm not and i'm the one writing this. if anyone was hoping that I would reveal how Francis knows that England isn't Arthur well you are just going to have to wait a bit longer for that.**

 **just a reminder I do have a tumblr page where you get some sneak peaks of up and coming chapters**

 **favs, follows and reviews are all welcomed, please let me know what you think of this so far.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Canada was shocked by what America had just said. "A-America you can't be serious. Norway said that it is dangerous, you can't do that."

"I don't care Canada; I have to get him back. We can't just hope that England will find the portal and then come back through. One of us needs to go through, find him and then bring him back here." America could see that he would need to convince his brother that his plan was the best one to go with. "Think about it Canada, Norway is the only one of us that can use magic so he has to stay here so that leaves you and me. We already know that that world has a version of me so I can just blend in and find England."

Canada raised his voice as much as he could in the hope that he would be able to get through his brother's thick head. "That is exactly why you shouldn't go America who knows what will happen if you come across that Alfred guy. The whole fabric of the universe could tear apart. I'll be the one to go and get England." Canada lowered his voice with what he was about to say next as his anger calmed down. "And besides people rarely notice me so it'll be easy for me to find him wherever he is."

America was shocked by his brother's words. "Canada . . . dude that's not true; I always notice you so does France, Prussia and even England. Sure there are times when he acts like he doesn't but trust me bro he does. And you're my brother I could never let you do something as dangerous as this that is why I'll go. I want you to stay safe; I can't risk losing you and England. I'm . . . I'm just not strong enough for that." This time America's tears were for the thought of something bad happening to brother; like both he and England getting trapped in the dimension and both never being able to return to him or their world.

Canada was shocked by what America had said. It seemed like England's disappearance had brought out a side of America that no one had ever seen before. He wasn't sure how to react and he couldn't believe how much he meant to his brother if he was willing to risk his own life if it meant keeping him safe from harm. Canada placed a hand on America's shoulder and looked his brother in the eye. "Just promise me that both you and England come back safely ok."

America couldn't help but hug Canada as he was given the other nations approval. He then looked to Norway who took that look as to say ' _get the portal ready as soon as possible please'_.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since they found out where England was and two more since Norway went about getting a spell ready that would allow America to travel between worlds in order to get England back to their world.

The trio of nations once again stood together in the front room of England's house as Norway went about setting his spell in motion. Norway himself was a little apprehensive about the spell that he was about to do, this wasn't his kind of magic so the outcome of the spell was one that he couldn't guarantee on what it would be. But none the less he would give the spell his best efforts as to make sure that nothing too bad happened to America.

When the Nordic nation finally had the spell ready he looked at the two brothers who were both waiting as patiently as possible. "The spell is ready. All I have to do now is recite the incantation and a portal to that world will open. But just remember I don't know where the portal will lead too or how long it will be open for. If it does close you will need England to open another one to bring the two of you back safely."

Both America and Canada nodded their heads at Norway's words. Canada not as enthusiastically as his brother who was raring to go at any moment.

"I understand Norway, just please I want to go and find him as soon as possible."

With that Norway began to recite the spell that would create the portal that America needed to travel between the worlds.

America and Canada could only watch as a portal began to form in front of Norway. America was on edge as he saw the portal form; he was ready to leap through the portal this instant even if it wasn't ready. But seeing as how he still knew very little about anything to do with magic he held himself back and waited for Norway to finish the spell.

When Norway had finished reciting the spell he wouldn't admit to anyone else but himself how exhausted he felt. He knew that this kind of spell would be taxing for him but this was more than what he had expected it to be. "It's ready. You can go through it now America."

America stepped towards the portal and carefully reached out to touch the portal. As his hand came into contact with it, his hand disappeared into the portal.

Just before he stepped through the portal he looked back to his brother. "Don't worry bro I'll be fine. I'll find England and bring him back home. I'll be back in no time."

Despite still being worried for his brother Canada knew that America would be just fine. "Just come back in one piece America."

With the support from his brother America stepped through the portal to find the missing nation.

After America stepped through the portal Norway collapsed from exhaustion. He would have hit the floor if it wasn't for Canada catching him at just the right time. Norway could see the look of concern on the other nations face and new that he would have to explain what just happened. "This kind of magic can be very exhausting to a person that isn't used to it."

As America stepped through the portal he found that he didn't walk onto ground but rather he landed in water with a small splash. He counted himself lucky that it was a fountain that he had landed in and not deeper water. _"Well Norway said that he wouldn't know where the portal would exactly lead to."_

When America looked at his surroundings he was shocked to see massive castle like building right in front of him and when he looked to where the portal was behind him he found that it had vanished. "Well I'm certainly not in Kansas anymore. And there ain't no going back now."

As he stepped out of the fountain America began his search for England.

* * *

By the time that the ball had ended England was exhausted he hadn't had to deal with anything like that since his Victorian days and he would happily admit that it was just exhausting then as it is now. He sat on the bed that he shares with Alfred as he pried of his boots from his aching feet; he wanted to through the boots across the room but decided against it in favour of lying down on the bed.

It wasn't long till he felt the bed dip under the weight of a second person. England looked as saw that Alfred had sat down next to him. Alfred was looking at him with a smile on his face, it was a tired smile but England could tell that it was a genuine smile. Seeing the smile on his face England couldn't help but smile back at him.

After a little while Alfred laid down on his side next to England as the pair continued to look at each other. "I had a lot of fun tonight Arthur." Alfred cupped one side of England's face and caressed the smaller blond's cheek with his thumb. "And that was all because of you Arthur; things in my life are so much better now that you're back even if you can't remember everything yet."

England was touched by Alfred's words but at the same time he felt extremely saddened by them for the fact that these words were for Arthur and not him; and that in the past he just so desperately wanted America to say the things that Alfred was saying to him. _"What I wouldn't give for America to say such things to me. Heck I would even settle for the way that Alfred looks at me when he's happy."_

England wasn't able to stop himself when he pulled himself closer to Alfred and hugged him.

Alfred was shocked by the sudden action but happily returned the hug, the smile on his face spreading even more.

It was in the middle of the night when England was suddenly woken up by the sound of thunder. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard the sound of faint crying coming from next to him.

England reached over to Alfred to see if he was ok. "Alfred are you ok?"

Before Alfred could answer there was another clap of thunder causing Alfred to curl into himself. "I-I'm f-fine Arthur just go back to sleep."

England could tell that Alfred was lying to him but he couldn't figure out why. Ever since they met Alfred had been open about practically everything but now he was keeping something from England. "No you're not fine; something is wrong Alfred tell me."

Alfred didn't respond he just curled into himself even more when there was another clap of thunder outside.

England sat up as he looked out the window and then back to Alfred. "You're scared of thunder aren't you?"

"Y-Yes but its fine just go back to sleep Arthur."

England wasn't happy that he was being lied to, he could clearly see that Alfred wasn't fine not one bit. "No you're not Alfred and don't lie to me again. If you're scared of thunder all you have to do is say, I won't judge or think worse of you because of it."

At this Alfred looked at England with tears threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes. "You promise?"

"I promise. Now come here?" England then wrapped his arms around Alfred a pulled him close for a comforting hug.

Alfred happily accepted the hug and returned it as he buried his face in the smaller blond's neck. "Thank you Arthur."

"You don't have to thank me Alfred. You don't have to face your fears alone."

It was a few minutes later before Alfred said anything else to England and when he did England wasn't able to hear him as he had said it really quite. "What was that Alfred?"

Alfred was shocked he thought that England had fallen back to sleep. "It doesn't matter Arthur."

"No tell me what is it that you just said?" England tried to look at Alfred but was unable to due where Alfred pressed his face into his neck.

Alfred was reluctant to repeat what he had just said but decided that it was worth telling Arthur what was on his mind. "I said that I wish that you could remember the song that you used to sing when there was a thunder storm."

England was stunned that Arthur used to do something like that for Alfred; as he did something similar for America when he was a young nation. "I used to do something like that?"

"Yes you did. It was the only thing that would help me during storms. But its fine that you don't remember it I've gotten used to not having it, so don't mind me just please get some sleep Arthur I don't want you to be tired in the morning because of me."

England tired to go back to sleep but found that he couldn't as he was unable to stop himself from thinking back to when America was a young nation and how he would climb into England's bed at night when there was a thunder storm; and how the only thing that would get America to sleep was a lullaby.

Without noticing it England started to quietly sing the exact same lullaby that he used to sing to America.

 _"_ _Someday I'll wish upon a star_

 _And wake up where the clouds are far behind me._

 _Where troubles melt like lemon drops,_

 _Away above the chimney tops,_

 _That's where you'll find me."_

At hearing this Alfred moved so that he was above England with his hands on either side of the smaller blonds head. "That's it. That the song that you used to sing." Alfred wasn't able to stop the smile spreading on his face. "You remembered something. I'm so happy that you remembered something at last. I know that it hasn't been that long since you came back but I just want you to remember everything as soon as possible. And now that you have remembered something the rest of your memories can't be too far behind. We can go back to being how we used to be in no time."

England had nothing to say as Alfred quickly enveloped him in a hug that was border line bone crushing but it clearly showed just how happy he was at this very moment; so he couldn't bring himself to say anything that would take away that happiness from him.

It was the night after the thunder storm and ever since then England had grown to hate that night and wished that he hadn't pestered Alfred to tell him the truth about what was wrong with him or even sing that old song. Alfred had been using every opportunity that had come up in the hope he might trigger another memory to return.

England was out in the gardens sitting under the shade of a tree as he took a break from Alfred's constant questions and attempts at getting him to remember something that he had never experienced before.

As England looked at the tree and saw that the sunlight was breaking through the canopy of leaves he could only sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. _"I really am coming to regret remembering that silly lullaby. Ever since then Alfred has been persistent with his stupid attempts and questions. And what am I supposed to do I can't bear to hurt him, not if what Francis says could be true. Ugh what am I going to do?"_

After awhile England decided to walk around the gardens and think about what he was going to do about not only Alfred, but finding what happened to the true Arthur and then finding a way back home because even though he wouldn't admit it out loud but he did truly miss America.

As he walked around the gardens he hadn't notice that things weren't quite the same as he was too lost in his thoughts. He was only brought back to what was happening around him when he heard something that he didn't think that he would hear so soon.

"England!"

* * *

 **A/N: ooooooohhh once again this is something that I have been looking forward to for sometime mainly for the whole bit between England and Alfred that scene has some feels to it.**

 **the song that I used in this chapter was of course 'Somewhere over the rainbow' from the Wizard of Oz . I chose that one because it felt as if it fitted perfectly with the whole story line.**

 **for those who have been patiently waiting for answers with what is going on in this fanfic I will that in the next chapter that you will be getting some answers**

 **lastly if anyone is reading any of my other fanfics just now that I am working on them its just that work was just making my life miserable and just didn't have it in me to write, but that is not the case anymore as not too long ago I changed jobs so i'll be able to get back to writing them in no time**

 **favs, follows and reviews are all welcomed, please let me know what you think of this so far.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"England!"

England thought that he was dreaming. There was no way that someone in this world would ever call out his name, but as he turned around to see who it was he was greeted by the sight of an overly familiar brown jacket that a certain American wore on a nearly daily basis and a pair of arms wrapped tightly around him.

"England. England I'm so glad that I found you."

 _"_ _It-It can't be. How did America get here and how on bloody earth did he find me?"_ England couldn't find the voice to ask the questions that were running through his head, he was just too happy to see America again. He was about to wrap his arms round America but stopped when he heard someone behind him.

"Arthur?"

Little did England know that walking in the opposite direction to him was Alfred who was looking for him.

Alfred had stopped in his tracks when he heard someone call out the name of something or someone that he had never heard of before in his life.

He carried on walking in the direction that he heard the voice come from. When he got to where he heard the voice he was stunned to see that another person had wrapped their arms around Arthur and Arthur was about to do the same to the stranger. Alfred was beyond confused as to what was happening in front of him; he needed answer and he needed them now.

"Arthur?" What he wasn't expecting to see was that the person that was standing with Arthur looked just like him. At first he was confused as to what was going on but after seeing his look alike wrap his arms even tighter around his Arthur, his confusion turns to anger. "What is this? Where did he come from? This has to be some sort of sick joke by Clubs; I just knew that they were the ones that were behind Arthur disappearing all those years again and now they've made a look alike of me to take him away from me again well I won't let that happen not again! Arthur come with me right now! Get away from that fake!"

America upon hearing Alfred's words and at the thought of England being snatched from him tightened his arms around the smaller nation. "No way dude he's not your Arthur he's my England and he's coming back home with me. And I am in no way a fake dude; I'm real if anything you're the fake."

Alfred was stunned by the words of his look alike and by the name that he had called Arthur he knew that his look alike had to be lying that Arthur was indeed Arthur and not this England person that he said he was but just the mere thought that Arthur wasn't Arthur was enough to make his heart break in two again. "Ar-Arthur please . . . please tell that you are Arthur."

This was the moment that England had been dreading. The look on Alfred's face was enough to prove his theory right; if he tells him the truth that's it his heart will break and that will be the end of him and Spades. He knew that he had to lie once again to save Alfred but at the same time lying with America still holding him in his arms hurt him. _"There is no option left. I can't lie anymore."_ England took one last at Alfred before deciding that the truth was the best option to go for. _"Please forgive me for this Alfred."_

"Alfred . . . I'm . . . I'm sorry." England didn't get a chance to finish what he wanted to say as Alfred was quick to turn on his heels and walk away from him and America.

England freed himself from America's hold on him to go after Alfred to explain why he lied to him, but he was stopped when he felt America grasp his hand stopping him in his tracks. He looked back to America to see a panicked look on his face which was rare to see on the younger nation. "America please I need to explain to him why I did what I did, he deserves that at least for what he has gone through trust me."

America gave England's hand a squeeze just being able to see the nation again made him so happy that he didn't want to lose him again; but he knew that he could trust him and if there was something that he needed to do then he would stand by his side as support. "Ok England I trust you. If need to do this then I'll be right be your side as you do so."

America was reluctant to let go of England's hand but knew that in order for him to do what he needed he would need to let go of the others hand. As England walked off in the direction that Alfred walked off in he was quick to follow the other nation.

As soon as America let go of his hand England was quick to follow after Alfred. "Alfred please let me explain."

This was the situation that he had been dreading happening especially after what Francis had said to him. England stopped in his tracks relieved when he saw that Alfred was walking back towards him and America but that relief was short lived when he saw that Alfred was carrying a sword in his hand. He wasn't sure if he should run to America and get him to run away from here or to run to Alfred and get him to stop what he was doing before he went too far.

His decision was in the end made for him when both America and Alfred walked up to him. _"Oh this is not going to end well for anyone."_

Once Alfred saw America again he pointed the sword in his hand at him. "I will not let an imposter from Clubs take Arthur away from me again!"

"Dude how many times do I have to tell you I'm real not an imposter and his name is England not Arthur!" America was starting to get really annoyed with this Alfred. At the sight of the sword America pulled England behind him trying his best to protect his fellow nation.

Alfred was angered as his fake laid a hand on Arthur to move him out of the way, like Arthur was in any danger Alfred could never hurt his beloved Arthur; the only person that was likely to get hurt was this fake. "Don't you lay another hand upon him! I will not let him be taken away from me again not whilst there is still breath in my body and a sword in my hand I will protect the one I love from people like you!"

England could faintly hear the sounds of other people nearby over the sound of America and Alfred constantly shouting at each other. He began to panic at the thought of the castle servants freaking out over the sight of two people that look similar to each other and on top of that the way that America was dressed made him stand out like the biggest sore thumb possible and to make things even worse for him his head started to hurt as if someone smashed a brick against his head. He fought against his now pounding head to think of some sort of plan. He had to get the three of them out the sight of anyone who could see them. With a quick incantation he moved the three of them back to Alfred and Arthur's room thinking that would the best place and somewhere were the three of them were less likely to be disturbed.

Alfred and America only just noticed the change in their location before they went back to arguing between each other.

As Alfred and America continued to argue in front of him England could feel the pain in his head getting worse. As he clutched the side of his head he could hear a voice echo in his mind. _"Allow me to take over for a moment."_

As he looked at the two arguing people in front of him he couldn't help but groan in exhaustion. "Oh for the love of cards." And with that he used his magic to move Alfred and America away from each other.

As Alfred was pushed to one side of the room he felt a similarity to the magic that was just used on him. It was forceful but not strong enough to hurt anyone especially him. He knew that magic that magic and the person who used it.

"Honestly you are just as bad as each other. And if you could put your differences aside for just a moment we can all get this sorted. I swear for the love of cards you are both acting like a couple of children who have had their favourite toy taken away from you."

Alfred couldn't believe what he was hearing; the way that England was talking was just like how Arthur would talk to him when he was fighting over something with Ivan. He took a tentative step forward as he looked at England. "Arthur?"

"Hello my love. It's been a long time." Arthur looked at Alfred with a smile on his face.

Tears pricked at the corners of Alfred eyes as he quickly closed the distance between him and Arthur and wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller blond. "I've missed you so much Arthur."

Arthur returned the hug that Alfred gave him feeling beyond happy to back in the arms of the one that he loves. "I know you have my love. I could hear you constantly calling for me."

At hearing this Alfred quickly pulled back from hugging Arthur and placed his hands on the smaller blond's shoulders as he looked him in the eye. "Then why didn't you come back sooner?"

Arthur rested both of his hands on top of Alfred's and gave them both a reassuring squeeze. "I wanted to so badly but I was unable to. If I did then I still would have been trapped."

"Trapped!" shouted both Alfred and America in unison.

"Who did it? Who kidnapped you Arthur?" Alfred's grip on Arthur's tightened to the point that it would hurt the smaller blond if Alfred notice a small wince indicating pain and held back to lessen the pain to his beloved Queen.

Arthur took a deep breath as Alfred lessens his grip on the shoulders of the body that he inhabits. He looked Alfred straight in the eye as he told him of how things came to be as they are now. "It was Francis who kidnapped me. That stupid git is infatuated with me and thought that if he took me away from you that I would be his. Of course this didn't happen, my heart only belongs to you Alfred." Arthur cupped one side of Alfred's face, his thumb stroking the others cheek. "So when I turned him down he locked me in the dungeons of the Diamonds castle."

Alfred couldn't believe his ears with what Arthur had told him. Francis had been a big help and support to him in the search for Arthur only to be the one who caused it all to begin with. But he had to know why Arthur hadn't tried to escape from his confinement "Why didn't you use your magic to get out?"

Arthur removed his hand from the taller blonds cheek and rested both of his hands on Alfred's arms instead as he went about explaining things further to him and to America at the same time. "The bars of the cell cancelled out any magic that I used on them. So I did the only thing that I could; I put my soul into an object and sent it somewhere safe. I put my soul in my wedding ring." Arthur raised his hand that his ring was one to show Alfred. "It was meant to come here, to you Alfred but the bars altered the spell and it was sent to another world where I was given to that world's version of me and I've been living in this body ever since then. I am so sorry that you had to wait so long for me to come back to you Alfred. I've waited centuries to finally be here again."

As soon as Arthur had finished explaining Alfred pulled him into another tight embrace. His emotions were conflicting with each other over this whole ordeal. He was happy that Arthur was back and was ok. He was sad due to the fact that Arthur still wasn't fully Arthur. But he would sure that he was mostly angry at Francis for lying and deceiving him for fifteen years.

* * *

In the depths of the dungeons of the Diamonds castle Francis walked along the dark passageway with a torch to light his way even though he knew the way to his destination by heart at this point.

When he reached his destination he opened the door to the cell with confidence knowing that the occupant that inhabits the cell won't be trying to escape anytime soon. Once inside the cell Francis used the torch to light other torches in the cell as to illuminate the room. After lighting the last one Francis placed his one on an empty spot on of the walls and made his way over to the cells occupant and sat down next to them.

Francis looked at Arthur's near lifeless body and stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. "Oh mon cher when will you wake up and be mine. You know there's an imposter walking around Spades saying that he's you. He looks so much like you mon cher, but I knew that he wasn't you as you're here with me mon cher and you will always be my dear, my Arthur and no one else's." With that Francis connected his lips with that of Arthur's sleeping body.

* * *

 **A/N: ok so I know that last time (4 months ago) I said that with my new job I would be getting back into writing . . . well that really didn't seem to be the case as the job that I mentioned last time just drained my creativity and made it difficult to sit down and write. but once again I have another new job and creative influences are back.**

 ** **it was also a case of because I wanted this chapter to be sooooooo good it took me a while to write to a version that I was happy with, which is what I have now given to all of you my oh so patient readers.****

 ** ** ** **so questions have now been answered for this fanfic and the big reveal as to who is behind all of the chaos was none other than Francis and to those that asked how did Francis known that England wasn't Arthur well now you know why.********

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **hopefully it want be too long till the next update (I say with high hopes) as it is already in the process of being written.****************

 **favs, follows and reviews are all welcomed, please let me know what you think of this so far.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Alfred was so confused by his emotions and the fact that his precious Arthur was back in some sort of way that he forgot what was going on around him as he tried to kiss Arthur.

America had been the patient party in this whole conversation now that things had been explained as to how this all came to be. But as he saw Alfred going to kiss Arthur that's where he drew the line. To him that might be this Arthur speaking at the moment but that was still England's body and he didn't want anyone else, even someone that looked like him to do the one thing that he had wanted to do for centuries.

With one quick move he pulled England away from Alfred and held him protectively in his arms and glared dagger like eyes at Alfred. "Like hell dude! This might be your Arthur right now but this is still my England's body. And there is no way that I'm going to let you kiss him whilst I'm standing right here."

With one quick move America turned Arthur around so that they were facing each other. "And you what have you done to England? Where is he? Tell me!"

Arthur brushed off America hands from his arms and looked him clear in the eye. "Calm down America, your England is safe and still in here." Arthur indicated to his head happy to see that America calmed down even if it was only a bit as he told him that England was safe. "You could say that he is in the same state that I was in for centuries, asleep but awake to what is happening at the same time so he's been listening to what has been said between the three of us. I 'm sure that I'm going to have to answer at least half a dozen of his question when I speak to him myself; and seeing how this is his body I can't exactly stay as the dominant personality for much longer." Arthur turned back to look at Alfred sensing that he fearing the loss of him once again and with a smile on his face. "Don't worry my dear Alfred even though I won't be won't be able to speak to you again I will still be here helping the three of you. Now please as soon as you are able to go to Diamonds and get my body back I do not want to think about what that perverted git has been doing to it over the years."

Alfred at the thought of Arthur leaving him again panicked and once again closed the distance between him and Arthur but not to envelope the other in a hug but instead once he reached the smaller blond he connected their hands with their wedding rings on them; as he did so small engravings appeared on the rings. On Arthur's ring the name 'Alfred' appeared and on Alfred's ring was 'Arthur'. Alfred was delighted to see these names appear on the rings as it had been years since he had last seen them and seeing them again brought back the happy memory of when he first saw these names on their wedding day; he clasped Arthur's hand with both of his as he looked the other clear in the eye showing just how determined he was. "I promise you Arthur I will do whatever it takes no matter how long to get your body back from Francis so that we can be together again for the rest of our lives."

Arthur smiled being happy to see the engravings on their wedding rings that he had enchanted himself to appear every time that their hands were linked together. He placed his free hand over Alfred's clasped ones as he continued to smile at the other. "I know you will my love just don't do anything too reckless and get hurt. I don't won't you to get hurt because of me; I don't think I could live with myself if that happened." Arthur looked at Alfred with eyes full of love for the other blond but at the same time they hid the sadness that he felt from being apart from him for years.

Without even thinking about his actions once again Alfred pulled Arthur close to him and brought their lips together in a kiss that was filled with the love that the two have for each other.

America couldn't believe what was happening right in front of him. That was England that Alfred was kissing not Arthur. In one quick move America pulled England away from Alfred as he glared daggers at the other after he had told him not to do what he had just done. "Dude what did I tell you. He's not your Arthur!"

America would have continued to shout at Alfred if it wasn't for the fact that he felt England go limp in his arms. In a quick and panicked motion America looked away from Alfred and looked at England in the hope that the other nation was still conscious; but hope was short lived when it was confirmed that England was indeed unconscious in his arms.

As America held England's now lifeless body in his arms as he cupped one side of his face hoping that he could do something to wake the other up. "England! England please wake up. Come on please, please." Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as England refused to wake up no matter how much America tried to get him to wake up.

* * *

When England opened his eyes he found himself lying on the bed of Alfred and Arthur's room. He looked around the room trying to find either Alfred or America but as he did so he couldn't see them. The only person that he could see shocked him. Sitting by the window was an exact look alike of him. England had a million questions run through his head as to what was going on around him, but before he could even voice any of his questions the look alike spoke first.

"I know that you probably have some questions that you would like some answers for England and I'll be more than glad to answer them." whilst his look alike spoke he didn't stop looking out of the window of the room.

It was at this that England remembered part of the conversation that he heard in his sleep and knew who the look alike was. "You're Arthur aren't you?"

At this Arthur looked in England's direction and smiled at him. "I am indeed England and to answer what your next question might be we are in the corner of your mind that I inhabit."

"Why am I here though Arthur?" England asked as he swung his legs over the side of the bed as he waited for an answer.

Arthur sighed as he looked away from England, his face downcast. "The reason is because you deserve some answers for what you have been put through because of me. And you should be remembering the conversation that I had with Alfred and America sometime soon."

After Arthur had said that England remembered the rest of the conversation that had occurred whilst he had been asleep. His fingers ran through his messy blond hair and his eye became focused on the floor as he processed the new lot of information that was rushing through his mind. "So this is all because of Francis? I should have guessed from what he said to me when I first met him."

Arthur copied England's movements as he sighed, but instead of letting his fingers run through his hair he instead gripped his blond hair. "Yes he is all to blame for all of this and once again I apologise for involving you in all of this. It was not what I had planned to happen."

England quickly looked back up from the floor and looked directly at Arthur. "Then why didn't you just use your magic to get back here after you ended up in my world?"

Arthur looked England in the eye for the first time since the other had woken up in his little secluded corner of the nations mind. "You should know just as much as I do that dimensional travel is not that easy, and that it takes a lot out of you. After I arrived in your world my conscious was knocked out for quite some time and when I woke up again I barely had enough magic to keep myself from not becoming part of your conscious. It was only recently that I finally had enough magic to get me back here."

England gripped at the sheets of the bed he was a little desperate for answers and was hoping that Arthur could give them soon. "Then when you did get enough magic back why did you bring me along with you? Why didn't you just come back here by yourself?"

Arthur looked down towards the floor of the room his hair covering his eyes whilst doing so. "Trust me England I had thought about coming back here without involving you. But I feared that the same thing would just happen again and that some random person would find me and then I would be even further away from Alfred and my Kingdom; at least with you here I was able to return to both of them whilst trying to come up with a plan to get my body back."

There was a brief pause of silence between the two of them before one of them spoke again and it was England that broke the silence between them. "So what's the plan then?"

Arthur looked to England shocked by his sudden question. He thought that this had to be some sort of joke but as he looked England clear in his eyes Arthur could see the determination and drive that filled the second pair of green eyes in the room.

Arthur turned to face England showing just as much determination in his eyes as the other did. "We need to infiltrate the Diamonds castle, make our way to the dungeon were my body is held. Once I'm near my body my spirit can jump from your body and then back into mine, it might leave you feeling light headed for a little while as you adjust to no longer having two souls in your body."

England was glad to hear that Arthur had come up with a plan but he had some questions about the plan that he needed some answers to. "And just how am I going to get into the dungeons let alone the castle I don't know the layout of it?"

"I can help guide you but Alfred will be better help than me. For this plan to work he needs join us; he can get us around the castle and I'll handle the dungeons, working together this plan should work."

England had to admit that it would probably look strange him walking around the Diamonds castle by himself trying his best to find his way around, with Alfred at his side it would not only be easier but it would look more believable with the two of them but he had to admit there was something or rather someone that wouldn't be ok with sitting on the sidelines. "Ok I'll admit that does sound like a good idea having Alfred with us but what about America? He isn't going to be happy sitting on the sidelines with all of this going on and you know that just as much as I do."

Arthur sighed as he leaned against the sofa once again running his hand through his hair with a sigh. "You're right he's not going to be happy sitting on the sidelines during all of this; but I can't see how the plan is going to work with him so he's just going to have sit this one out."

England straightened his back as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Then I'm not going through with the plan without him."

Arthur was shocked by England's response; it was something that he hadn't expected the other to say. He could only hope that he could convince England that it would be best that if America stayed behind whilst he, England and Alfred go retrieve his body from Diamonds. "But . . . But I just said that the plan won't work with America being involved. He has to stay behind for it to work. If he joins then there is a chance that the plan will fail if he joins us."

England's expression hadn't faltered since he first declared that he won't go through with the plan without America being there. He remained determined to change Arthur's mind about denying America from joining them on their recovery mission to get Arthur's body back from Francis. "Like I said earlier you know he isn't going to be happy to be forced to sit on the sidelines. And I haven't taken part in any sort of espionage type of mission without America for over five decades; and I don't plan to start to now." England could see that Arthur was about to give a counter argument to what he had just said, but he just held up one of his hands to show that he hadn't finished talking just yet. "You might be adamant that this mission will fail if America joins us; but what I am saying is that it will fail if America doesn't join us. Trust me when I say this Arthur we will fail if we don't bring America along with us."

Arthur and England both continued to argue for a while both giving good reasons as to why America should or should not join them on the mission to recover Arthur's body from Diamonds; each of them gave good points for their side of the argument.

After a good few minutes had passed Arthur heaved a sigh of exhaustion as he ran both of his hands through his hair. "Ok, ok fine! America can join us but you." Arthur looked at England and pointed at him with an annoyed and exhausted look on his face. "You have to think of a way for this plan to work with him being involved." As soon as Arthur finished talking he covered his face with the palm of his hands.

England was delighted that Arthur had finally agreed to let America join in; he sat with pride and delight as looked back at Arthur. "You won't be sorry about this Arthur America will be a big help to us." England couldn't help but slouch a little as a thought crossed his mind. "I guess if this works then you'll be back in your own body. I have to say even though I didn't know that you were living inside a part of my mind I'm . . . I'm going to miss you a little bit."

At what England said Arthur looked back at him with a look of sadness being hinted in his eyes. "I know what you mean; I'm going to miss you as well." Arthur looked back out the window again for only a brief moment before looking back to England with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I have to say that I had a lot of fun being with you as you grew up; your pirate days being the best."

England smiled as he remembered his days on the high seas, the salt water spray hitting against his skin, the thrill of the adventure from every time he set sail on a new journey. "Oh yes I remember those days, they were some of the best days and I do miss them at times."

Arthur smiled to as he remembered the shared memories of England's pirate days. "They truly were some of the best;" Arthur's smile faltered as called up another shared memory of England's. "Although just like you I was heartbroken when America declared his independence, it felt like I was losing Alfred and nearly destroyed me."

There was a brief moment of silence as both Arthur and England remembered the pain and betrayal from that fateful day. Arthur was the first to clear his throat and to get the two of them to stop thinking about the painful past and back on to the task that needed to be accomplished. "Ahem as painful as those memories are we have to put them aside and focus on getting my body back from Francis."

They both nodded their heads in agreement for focusing purely on getting Arthur's body back.

But just as England finished agreeing with Arthur when he felt a surge of pain rushed through his head. He gripped the side of his head as the pain grew worse, his vision became bleary and he could barely hear what Arthur was saying to him. But even with this he was just able to hear one last thing from Arthur.

"It looks like our time is up England. Tell our plan to the others and please tell Alfred that I hope that we can be together again soon." With that Arthur was no longer in England's sight instead an overly concerned America came into his sight.

"A-America . . . ow why the bloody hell does my head hurt like the last time I went out drinking with that dammed frog."

It didn't take long for America to put England in a bone crushing hug as tears threatened to spill from his tears but this time out of happiness that England was ok. "Oh England I'm so glad that you're awake. I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up."

England tried his best to push America off of him so that he could have a chance to breath. "A-America get . . . off me."

It took a little while for America to finally let go of England and as a blush spread across his face he couldn't help but scratch the back of his neck. "Sorry about that. Are you ok England?"

"I am." England looked to both America and Alfred and stood up from where he had been on the floor of the room and dusted off some imaginary dust off of from his clothes. "And I have a plan . . . Well Arthur and I have a plan."

* * *

 **A/N: ok so firstly this is actually a week late to be updated mainly due to the fact that real life got really busy and . . . well . . . I kind of forgot about it. but here it is and I hope that you like it.**

 **so this one might be a bit of a filler chapter but a kind of necessary filler. the next chapter will be the beginning of the big rescue to get Arthur back from Francis. I have to say that i'm looking forward to finally getting to write this part and I hope that it turns out as good as it is in my head.**

 **favs, follows and reviews are all welcomed, please let me know what you think of this so far.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guess what I'm alive well see you at the end of the chapter *takes author special tunnel slide***

* * *

Chapter 10

It took England longer than he would have liked to explain the plan that he and Arthur had come up with. For England it was a pain to explain a plan to America but explaining a complicated plan as this to two of him was enough to give him a splitting headache at all the questions that he had to answer.

England sighed as he ran one of his hands through his hair as he went about explaining the plan to them once again. "Ok now please the both of you understand the plan this time; and please for the love of all things decent understand it this time. Ok so we are going to head to the Diamonds Kingdom, we will sneak into the Kingdom without being noticed as much as possible and from there we will make our way to the Diamonds castle where being as careful as possible to not be noticed break into the castle and from there we make our way down to the dungeons where Arthur's body is being kept. At this point he will most likely jump from my body back into his own body and then all of us get the heck out of doge as fast as possible and I cannot stress this out enough we have to be as stealthy as possible." England heaved another sigh before he continued to speak . "Now please, please tell me that the two of you both understand the plan and that I don't need to explain it to the both of you again?"

Alfred and America who had taken to sitting on the floor with their legs crossed as they looked up at England both with a look on their faces that England could only hope that meant that they both understand the plan at last. Alfred was the first to nod his head indicting that he understood the plan to the shorter blond's relief.

That relief was short lived when America shot his hand up in the air like a child asking a question. At the sight of this England wanted to tear his hair out from just pure frustration of the situation. "Yes America what is it?"

"Well I was just wandering wouldn't it be easier to do all of this at night when there are less people around and dude it'll be totally easier to hide two people who look the same." America said as he gestured to himself and Alfred.

England was going to say that America's suggestion was stupid but then it hit him; it would be easier to act out their plan in the dead of night rather than in the middle of the day where the chances of being caught were a lot higher. "I can't believe I'm about to say this but America that is the best idea I think that you have ever come up with. And with that it makes a drastic change to the plan."

America couldn't help but bounce up and down where he sat at what England said about his plan.

For the next few minutes they ironed out all the details of the plan and figuring which ship was next leaving for Diamonds that would have the best chance of arriving whilst it was still night; and while no one was looking all three of them snuck out of the castle to make their way to the port so that they can join the ship that they needed to help make their plan work. On their way to the port they decided that America would pretend to be Alfred's older brother Matthew. It was lucky that Alfred and his brother looked similar to each other so that there would be very few questions about there being two people that looked alike to each other. They could only hope that no one would ask about America's clothes. They had tried to get America to wear something else than his usual bomber jacket but he refused and to not risk missing the ship that they needed so Alfred and England decided to not fight America on the issue.

Once they were on the ship and explained things to the captain who explained to the crew of the ship that the King, Queen and the King's brother were joining them on their ship for a special mission they set sail to begin their rescue mission.

* * *

The start of their journey was peaceful, the weather was good. Alfred was leaning on one of the side rails of the ship with his arms crossed as his upper body was supported by the rail; he stared off into the horizon as he contemplated all that had been happening recently in his life. His thoughts had him so distracted that he didn't notice when a second person came up to him and copied his stance on the rail of the ship.

America had been amazed by the ship from the moment that he stepped onto it. He didn't get many chances to sail the seas on a sail ship before steam ships came into existence. But his wonder and joy was cut short when he caught sight of Alfred and the look that he had on his face and could tell what it was that he was feeling and decided to make his way over to him and provide some words of encouragement.

"Hey dude how are you doing?"

Alfred was startled by America suddenly showing up next to him jarring him from his thoughts. "To be honest my friend I don't think that I'm doing all that well right now."

America placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze as he did so before putting his arm back on the rail. "I hear you dude. Something like this really isn't easy to deal with it reminds of when England wasn't in my life although the circumstances between the two of us is different. For you Arthur was taken from you where as I pushed England away from me and grew to regret it and now I'm trying to get him back into my life."

Alfred was shocked by what America had just said. He could see how much he cared about England and thought that they had been constantly in each other's lives and never apart like America said that they were. "W-What happened to cause you to push him away?"

America took a deep breath before he started to explain. "England was the one that raised me as a child and had been a big part of my life for a long time. But during that time I started to develop feelings for England, feelings that I knew meant that I liked him more than the brother that he saw me as; and that if I didn't do something then he would never see me as anything else other than his little brother."

"What happened then?" Alfred asked as his curiosity in his other worlds self's life.

America hung his head as he sighed. "I got what I wanted . . . but I paid a big price for it. We didn't talk to each other and he didn't acknowledge me being in the same room as him for nearly one hundred and fifty years."

To say that Alfred was shocked by what America had just said would be a big understatement. "Just . . . just how old are you two? And. . . "

Alfred didn't the chance to finish his questions before both he and America looked at up the sky just in time for it to start raining and not just light rain but a storm had hit the ship causing the whole ship to run around in a panic as they went about securing the ship's cargo as wave after wave started to hit the sides of the ship some even crashing across the deck of the ship and nearly sending some of the crew into the torrential waters blew.

It wasn't long after the storm started did it appear to be an overly bad storm, so bad that it was proving difficult to sail through.

One of the sailors went up to the ship's captain, drenched from all the water and out of breath from running around on the ship. "Ca-Captain this storm is too dangerous to sail through . . . we have to turn back to Spades right now."

The ship's captain was hesitant about was must be done to keep the ship intact and the task that was given to him and his crew by the King and Queen. Eventually the captain came to a decision, one that he wasn't that overly pleased with but knew that it was the best option to go for.

He turned to his crew and in a loud and commanding voice. "Turn this ship around we are heading back to Spades until this storm has past!"

This announcement caused Alfred, England and America panic. If the ship turned around there went their chance to get Arthur back from Francis. Alfred ran up to the captain in a panic and hoping that he might be able to change the captain's mind. "Captain please reconsider about turning the ship around. If we turn around now then the mission that me and the Queen are on will fail."

The captain look disheartened at the prospect of failing his King and Queen but he valued the lives of his crew above all else. "I'm sorry your majesty but this storm is just far too dangerous to sail through. No one can sail through a storm like this."

"I can sail us through this storm." Alfred and the captain looked to where they heard the voice come from and saw England standing at the helm of the ship.

England stood at the helm of the ship ready to grasp the wheel and guide the ship through this storm. "Now I need everyone to listen to me, do so and we can all make it through this storm in one piece and not lose a single life. Now I need half of the crew to double check that all cargo is secure and the other half to bring the sails in; we cannot risk them getting damaged or causing damage to the ship. Now go!" England then took the wheel of the ship as he went about guiding them all safely through the storm, not before he gave one last command this time to Alfred and America. "You two don't just stand help get the sails in now. Use that bloody strength of yours to help!"

Alfred and America didn't stand around too long before they went ahead with the task that they were given. They both ran over to the closest piece of rigging grabbing a hold of some of the ropes each as they helped to get the sails in.

As Alfred was pulling on the ropes he caught a glimpse of America and saw that the other was smiling as if he was happy and it left him confused and wanting answers. "What are you smiling about? What about all of this can make you seem so happy?"

America continued to smile as he pulled on the ropes but being careful to not use too much of his strength in order to not overwhelm the sailors. "Sorry dude but to me this is the one of the best moments of my life, I never got to see England during his heyday and this feels like the closest that I'm ever going to get to see it for myself and it's just brilliant dude. Ah man I feel like I'm back in his golden age. The pirate king is back dude!"

"You are a weird one my friend." Alfred was still left confused but as he looked back to England and then back to America he felt as if he could understand where America was coming from with the age gap between him and Arthur at times made him feel like there were things that he didn't know about the person that he loved. "But I guess I can understand where you are coming from."

* * *

It took what felt like a life time before they made it through the storm, and as they past the last storm clouds everyone onboard the ship let out a sigh of relief as clear skies returned to their view; but before they rested the crew of the ship let out a massive cheer directing it straight towards their brave Queen.

England collapsed onto the ships wheel as he took in the praise from the crew. To him it felt great to be able relive part of his youth and captain a ship once more. As he rested upon the ships wheel England saw that both America and Alfred made their way to him.

America was the first one to make it to England as he nearly flew up the stairs that led to the ships wheel.

When he made it to England he wrapped his arms around England's waist and lifted him up into the air in a tight hug. "Dude that was like awesome, you totally saved all of our asses."

England wasn't all that surprised by America's reaction as it was the type of reaction that he normally has in this kind of situation, but what did surprise him was the lack of strength that was used. Instead of his usually bone crushing hug that would leave him gasping for air; but this hug was more, well the only way that England could describe it was gentle and loving and he had to stop his face from turning a shade of red as he felt America's emotion come through. "It . . . It was nothing. I was just doing w-what needed to be done."

* * *

The rest of the journey went by without any problems, which the crew was thankful for and they arrived off the coast of Diamonds in the middle of the night. As they got closer Alfred, England and America prepared to quite literally jump ship and carry on with the rest of their plan.

Once the ship got close to the port the trio departed from the ship and made their way through the shallow waters until they reached solid ground once more.

England looked around making sure that there were as few people around as possible. "Ok now we need a way to get to the Diamonds castle and as quickly as possible."

"Leave it to me." America sprinted off from the group and headed off into the nearby town and was back in a matter of minutes with three horses one of them he was already on the back of.

England couldn't help but pinch the bridge of his nose as he saw America ride back up to him and Alfred with the horses. "I am not even going to ask as to where you got those horses I am just going to stay quite; get on the back of one of these horses and then the three of us will make our to the castle." England didn't say anything else as he climbed up onto the back of one of the horses and grasped the reins in his hands as he readied the horse to move.

"Actually I think that the horses are a good idea. Let's just make sure that we bring them back after we are done. This might not be my Kingdom but I will not steal innocent and loyal subjects." Alfred walked up to the last horse taking the reins and petted the horse's neck before he climbed up onto its back.

The three of them now on the back of the _borrowed_ horses made their way to the Diamonds castle with Alfred leading the way. They pushed the horses as fast as they could to get to the castle as quickly as possible.

* * *

Over an hour had passed by the time the castle came into their sight, well the castle walls were in sight. But before they got too close to the castle they brought the horse to a stop and changed direction so that they were heading for a large cluster of tress that was close to the castle walls and that would keep them and the horses hidden.

Once they were out of sight they dismounted the horses and tied the reins to nearby tress so that they didn't go running off back home. Now with the horses secured they walked up to the castle wall.

America had his hands locked behind his head as he looked at the wall that was standing in front of them. "Soooooo how are we getting inside, cause I don't know about you guys but I see a very tall wall in front of us and no way but the main gate to get past it."

Alfred walked alongside the wall for a little while with one of his hands on the wall and stopped when he felt a dip in the wall. "This will get us past the wall; it's a secret way to get out of the castle used mainly in times when the Royals are in danger." Alfred then pushed at the wall to reveal a door. He went to open the door but stopped when he noticed that there was no way to open the door. "Damnit there's no way that we can get in now."

England walked up to the door to inspect it for himself. "Isn't there some way to get inside? If there's a lock I could easily pick it."

Alfred could only shack his head as it started to seem to him that there was no way that they could get inside and therefore they wouldn't be able to get Arthur's body back. "No there isn't. If there is anything like a lock it would be on the other side of this door which of course we have no way of getting passed."

America looked up at the wall as if he was trying to figure out just how high the wall was exactly. _"It just might work."_ Without taking his eyes off of the wall he spoke to England. "Hey England, remember Berlin." America finally took his eyes off of the wall and gave England a wink as he finished speaking and started to head towards the wall.

It took England a moment to realise what it was that America was talking about, but when he did he couldn't help but smile ever so slightly and started to walk away from the wall as he removed his coat. "You better make sure that what happened last time doesn't happen this time America."

America stood with his back against the wall with his hands clasped in front of him and crouched down. "Ha who do you take me for I've been practising since last time."

When England was a good enough distance away from the wall he turned around to find that America was ready to act out their plan. "You know I really do feel sorry for Canada at times, but I am glad to hear that you've been practising." England only waited a second before he went off at a run heading straight for America. As he got closer to America he readied himself for what was about to happen, this was one of the rare times that America let go of the restraints on his strength. When he had gotten in front of America and placed a foot in the taller blonds clasped hands that was it he was shot up into the sky and above the wall and this was where his abilities came in handy, as he started to fall back down to the ground he used his magic to cushion his landing. Once he landed and made sure that there were no guards within ear shot he set about picking the lock to the door.

* * *

Back on the other side of the door America was leaning against the wall as he waited for England to open the door. Even though America was being calm despite the situation Alfred on the other hand was pacing back and forth, there was no way that he could be as relaxed as America was right at this moment. "Dude you gotta relax ya gonna cut a trench into the ground if ya continue."

At this Alfred stopped in his tracks and looked at America shocked beyond all belief at what was just said to him. "How can I relax you just through Arthur . . . I mean England over a wall he might have broken his neck for all we know. You know what you should be the one pacing out of worry if you care about him so much."

America only shrugged his shoulders as he continued to lean against the wall. "Dude I don't need to worry if he's ok or not cause I know he is. England isn't that fragile he is tougher than he look and I'm sure that this door is going to open any moment now and you'll see that he's fine and that there is nothing to worry about." America gestured to the door as if it would open as if on que.

And just like that the door opened to reveal a proud looking England standing on the other side. "Gentlemen the door is now opened for us to continue."

With that all three of them started to make their way through the castle grounds making sure to be as quite as possible as to not be noticed by the castle guards that were on the night patrol of the castle.

It took a little while for them to make it inside the castle as it appeared that there were a lot of guards out that night but that wasn't going to stop the trio of blonds from completing their mission. When they made it to the castle they found a window that was left open just by a crack and opened it enough to all them to enter the castle.

Now that they had finally made it inside they started to head towards the dungeons with both Alfred and England, with the help from Arthur, guiding the way after giving America a massive telling off when he nearly knocked over a vase that if it smashed would have alerted any nearby guards of their presence.

It took some time for them to finally make their way to the dungeons as it appeared that not only were there a lot of guards patrolling the outside of the castle, but there was also just as many maybe more patrolling the corridors of the interior of the castle. It didn't seem weird to them that there was no sign of any guards in the dungeons; they just agreed amongst themselves that the guards that would have been in the dungeons were instead out patrolling another part of the castle.

America grabbed a hold of one of the torches that was on the wall and started to make his way down the long passageway only to stop a few steps ahead of Alfred and England and then look back to them, mainly England, as he didn't know where he was going. "Soooo which cell is it that we need?"

England reached out for Arthur so that he could find out which cell had his body _"Ok Arthur which cell is your body in?"_

Arthur was quick to respond to England's question as he was eager to finally get his body back after so long. _"At the very fare end on the left. Be ready England when I leave you will feel very light headed."_

England started to walk down the passageway getting ahead of America as he spoke. "We're looking for a cell at the end of this passageway on the left." With that the three of them made their way down the passageway as they headed for their destination, Alfred being the most eager of the three.

It didn't take them long to reach the cell that they were looking for. Alfred was the first of the three to enter the cell and not even question as to why it wasn't locked; he was soon followed in by America and England. Alfred headed straight over to the figure that he saw laying on the bed and waited for the moment that Arthur would wake back up in his body.

As soon as England entered the cell he could feel the magic cancelling ability of the bars of the cell and then it hit him the light headed feeling that almost knocked him out. He would have hit the ground if it wasn't for America catching him just in time. Once America caught England in his arms he and Alfred looked at each other and Alfred went about trying to wake up Arthur. As he went about waking up Arthur he soon noticed that something wasn't quite right, he quickly pulled back the covers and saw that what he thought was Arthur was actually a dummy.

Alfred looked back to America and England, panic clearly written on his face. "He . . . he's not here. Arthur's not here."

* * *

In another part of the Diamonds castle a pair of green eyes that hadn't been opened for nearly fifteen years opened once again and not to the surroundings that they had been expecting to when they woke up. Arthur looked at his surroundings in a panic. He had been expecting to wake back up in his cell with Alfred smiling at him but instead he was in a fancy looking room on a plush bed, matters only got worse when he noticed that his hands were tied up above his head. He tried to loosen the bonds that bound his wrists together but stopped when a voice made his blood run cold.

"Bonjour mon cher."

* * *

 **A/N: *slides out of tunnel* hehehehehe I hope that you weren't thinking that getting Arthur back was going to be that easy. noooo Francis has to the creepy frog that he is.**

 **well new year, new chapter and I'm going to try and upload a new chapter every month, fingers crossed that it actually works.**

 **this chapter is the longest one of this fic mainly due to the fact that sooo much happens in this chapter and there was a lot I wanted to put into this chapter before I got to the end of this chapter.**

 **so Arthur has found himself in a bit of a tight situation and who knows how he's going to get out of it. well until the next chapter you are just going to have to wait.**

 **favs, follows and reviews are all welcomed, please let me know what you think of this so far.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


End file.
